Murder most Foul
by monkeymuse
Summary: The boys have been taken by a demon inorder to get them back John must do something for the demon. Can John do what the demon wants him to do or will he lose the boys forever
1. Chapter 1

DIS Claimer: I own nothing the boys belong to the CW not me. I win there were mine. Then I would know that Sam and Dean will be okay at the end of this crazy ride we are all on. But alas we are only playing in the sand box of Eric and he is evil right now.

This is a belated Birthday fiction for a friend Becki I hope you like this. Well Without further ado here we go…

John walked slowly around the outside of the warehouse that he thought his boys were being held at. He had tracked down all the clues that he had given by the bastard that had taken his sons and the ones that dean had left behind for him to find. They had all lead him here, so now he was slowly making his way around the building, when he heard the screams fill the air. Throwing caution to the wind he ran into the building and stopped short at the site that was before him.

A small video feed of Johns boys and a small girl played on a small screen. All were bound in different ways and all were screaming and yelling for one reason or other. Then the feed when black and a demonic voice filled the warehouse. "To bad your boys aren't here, but I had a feeling you would rush here. You just can't follow orders can you? SO now your boys have to pay for it."

"You leave my kids out of this you bastard. You want me not them."

"Oh, but how better to bring the great John Winchester down then by using his boys to do it. They are the one thing you care about the one thing that will break you." The demon slowly walked toward John as he spoke, "You did such a good job with Dean he will endure a lot of pain trying to protect his little brother did you know that?" The demon grinned as he watched the muscle in John's jaw jump.

"I do! I listened to him scream as I tore into him." The demon raised his hand and ran it along John's cheek, "You should have heard him beg for me to do it to him again when I would move on to the girl or Sammy. …It was like music to my ears."

"You son of a Bitch" John roared as he slammed into the demon wrapping his hands around its throat, slowly choking the life out of the host that the demon was in. "Kill mmee and you never …..get……em back…..human…..kill….them…" choked out the demon. John was in a killing rage. The demon's words slowly sank into john's mind. The boys have to find the boys. He let the demon go and stepped back to let the demon get to his feet.

"Where are my boys? What have you done with them?" John growled out.

'Johnny. I only gave them to a human, so they should be fine right? This human is fun to be around Johnny, he wants to know what people will do to protect each other. What they can stand. Want to play with him John. Dean has been lots of fun to play with. Sammy started being fun once we got our hands on the girl. What to see what we did to them?"

John clenched his hands into fist as the demon moved to turn the screens back on and press play on a VCR. The screen filled with the screams of the kids again and this time John hears the little girl screaming along with his boys. Dean was yelling for them to stop and to leave them alone. Sammy and the girl were just screaming. Each begging for it to stop, begging for help. The screen then filled with an image of the children that caused the hunter to gasp. Dean was bound to a post in the center of the screen with his arms chain above his head while his feet were bare and chained to an I-hook in the floor. His body was stretched as far as it would go without dislocating his shoulders or hip joints. A chain also ran around his waist to help keep the strain off his joints for the time being. He was pulling at the bounds in an effort to reach Sam to help him. When the camera turned to show the other two children John started cursing up a storm. He saw his youngest son trying to hold on to a rope that held a girl above a pool of water. John noticed that blood ran from Sammy's hand as the camera paned to his hands to show the rope. That was really a length of cable that had the protective covering removed so that the wire splinted and ripped into Sam's tender palms. He screamed, for dean to help him as he watched the girl slowly fall toward the water. Sam lost his grip and she fell into the water with a slash, screaming, Sammy reached for the rope again, pulling at it to try to bring the girl out of the water. John wanted to cry as he watched Sam wrap the wire around his arms to try and get the leverage he would need to pull her out. When she final broke the surface John heard her gasp. He looked at her next as the camera final focus on her. Her face was red and she started screaming for Sam to get her out of the water. "It burns. Please…. PPPP…PPPPLease get me out. Sam Please don't let me fall again please." She cried as she slowly rose above the water again.

The demon reached over and turned the TV off as it when black again. He smiled at the hunter that panted in rage looking at him. "See what I mean. He is a real master with the pain stuff. A real Marquis** de Sade** if you ask me. Well all I know is the man loves to hear them beg. Now John you want your boys back and I want a certain something from you."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you just stop hurting the kids. Call off that sick fuck that has my boys or I swear your will regret it more than you already are." The demon smiled when he heard John give in to him. He knew that taking the kids had been a good idea.

"There is a hunter, that I want you to kill for me John. Just one little hunter for your kids, is that so much to ask for. Once you kill him bring me the knife that he keeps with him and you can have your kids. Understand John?"

"Yeah I understand. But I want to talk to my kids first. Call it a proof of life. After that little video you have there I want to make sure my kids are still alive."

"Sure thing John just give me a second to ring him up for ya. See which of the kids is awake to talk to you right now." The demon laughed as he watched John turn red faced with rage as he tried to hold in that famous temper of his. The demon spoke quietly into the phone then handed it to John. "Here ya go John Dean wants to talk to you."

John grabbed the phone and quickly spoke to his son, "DEAN SON ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"

"Dad..Help us. They have Sammy and Kisha dad... you have to help us. Their hurt dad and I can't get to them. Please dad hur..."

"Dean.???DEAN???"

"Sorry that is all the time he had now it is time to go back to my games. Have fun doing whatever Tarvin wants you do to. Till you are finished with him I get to play with the kids. Take your time if you want John I am looking out for the kids. I have had them for two days and Dean is so much fun to play with. Have Fun, I know I will be." As the man stopped talking he could hear flesh hitting flesh and a pained grunt. Then he could hear nothing else as the line with dead.

John held the phone to his ear for a few seconds longer, hoping to hear Dean again, but knowing he wouldn't, the line was dead. He turned eyes filled with murder on the demon, "Where is this Damn Hunter you want DEAD?? Why do you want me to kill him? Why not do it yourself?"

The Demon smiled at John, "Because it is more fun having you do it. It goes against everything you are to hunt down one of your own. He is the best there is and you are second best so you are the only one that might be able to kill him. So I need it to be you. Plus if you get caught killing him all your little hunter friends will turn on you and kill you saving me the trouble later. So I win either way this plays out."

Tarvin handed John a business card, which had a hand written address on it. "That is where you will find this hunter John. Once you kill him bring me the damn knife he carries as proof. It is a simple little knife that has an engraving near the hilt. He is never without it."

"You know I could just steal the knife for you and not kill the guy."

"NO!!! I want him DEAD!! He killed my mate and I want his head and the knife he used to gut her. It was her own knife that he used to kill her. It was one I gave her. I want him DEAD. You try and just steal that knife without killing him and I will gut Dean and Sam in front of you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND JOHN?"

"Yeah I understand. You want him dead because he killed your shank and used her own knife to do it. I think I like this guy. Maybe I should buy him a beer."

Tarvin punched John in the face before the hunter could move. John reached out and grabbed Tarvin by the arm and twisted his arm in to an arm lock on instinct. Before he drove a powerful left into the man's ribs. Smiling when he heard a rib snap under the blow, as the demon freed his self and returned the blow with one of his own. John felt his lip slit as the blow rocked his head back and to the side. "You will not see you kids again Winchester if you use that tone again when you talk about my mate."

John just looked at the Demon as he tried to rein in his temper, all he wanted to do was kill this Prick and find his boys. "Fine once I find him and kill him how do I get in touch with you?"

"No worries John I will find you." As Demon walked out of the warehouse he used his powers to turn the TV back on and let the video play again. Leaving John to listen to the recorded screams of his children as filled the warehouse again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that has helped me with this. I am new here and have not been writing long. This is new ground for me and all the very help tips I was given has meant a lot to me thank you for your time everyone.

Disclaimer I own nothing as always. I forgot to list it at the start of this but the boys ages are Dean 17, Sam 13 and Kisha 13. Just to let you guys know.

Two days earlier

Dean waited outside of the middle school for Sam to come out. Dean knew that his little geek of a brother had a Debate team meeting today after classes. Dean hated debates he got to listen to them to much when Sam and dad would fight over everything. Sam always had to prove his point to his dad and dad just had to out yell Sam. So Dean had no desire what so ever to listen to Sam during one of his schools debate challenges. So he waited in the car thumping his head to the pounding beats of motorhead's Born to raise hell. He just smiled as the parents walked by the impala to get their kids. After an hour of waiting Sammy final walked out of the school and walked up to the car. "Dean could you please turn that crap down? GOD you are so embarrassing sometimes, ya know that? Why not play something cool something from this year would be nice."

"Like what Sammy. You know I am not going to let you play that emo crap you like my baby. Plus I saw you at your little dance last week. You did the Macarena, DUDE when did you turn gay? Next thing I know you are going to be singing that lame ass song, Only Want to be with you by that Blowfish band."

"You spied on me at my Dance Dean you are such an Ass you know that. I don't listen to those songs. But Hootie and the Blowfish is a cool band. I was thinking you would like Coolio's Gangsta's Paradise or Tha Crossroads by Bone thugs-N-Harmony they play on the radio all the time. You would know that if you ever turn off your tapes."

"Sammy if you want to live to see 14 you will let my music alone. Plus you know the rules driver picks that music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean reached out and messed Sam's hair up as he saw he brother slump in the seat to hide from his friends as Dean turned the music up and started singing alone at the top of his lungs. As they drove off neither of them noticed the man that watched them and followed them to the motel where they were staying. Dean pulled into the motel and opened the door for Sam and waited. When he suddenly saw a late model caddy pull up between him and the impala, a tall man exited the car and pushed into Sam who was reaching into the back seat to get his pack.

"What the Hell Dude." Sam yelled as he felt the door of the impala close on his lower legs forcing him back into the car and off balance. He heard Dean yell out for him as he felt something slip over his face. OH MAN. This is going to suck. He thought as he tried to hold his breath. But the chloroform was already in his lungs. Sam felt himself falling as the cloth was pulled from his face and he was pulled in to a hard chest and felt something press into his neck. The words that were spoken over his head were lost to him as he fell unconscious in the man's arms.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at the guy getting out of the caddy, when he bumped of the impala causing Sam to fall back into the car. Then he watched as the man reached into the car and grabbed Sam pressing something to his face. Running to reach Sam Dean stopped short when he saw the man already had a knife at Sam's throat. "Let's talk about this man. What do you want? Whatever it is I'll get it for ya. Just let the boy go. And everything will be fine. "

"Get in the car Dean and I will not hurt your brother."

"How do you know us?" Oh Shit this is so bad, thought Dean as the man called him by his name. Great this is just what we need right now. Dad is gone and will not be back till tonight. GREAT!

The man just pressed the knife deeper into Sam's neck causing blood to flow into the collar of his tee shirt. "Hey stop!!" he yelled. "I'm getting in see now let him go." Dean climbed in to the caddy and reached out for Sam, wanting to get his brother from the psycho as fast as he could before he hurt the kid. The man entered the car pushing Sam into the front seat. "Dean, take the handcuff's that are back there and cuff yourself to the seat rails please." When Dean just stared at the him the man spoke in a cold voice, "Now Dean do it quickly or I will carve up young Sam's face you don't want that do ya Dean?"

Dean lowers himself to the floor boards and quickly fastened the cuff over his wrist once he had run them under the seat rails. This forced him to lie on his side with the hands near his face and under the passenger's seat. Knowing that there was no way he could defend himself now if the man attacked him Dean tried to plan out some way out of this mess. "Good boy Dean. Now let me ask you something. What will you do to keep your brother safe? Does he mean more to you than your own comfort?" Dean heard the thumps from the front of the car as the man moved Sam's body around. The man started the car and drove off with his prizes.

Once they got to the warehouse the Sam took Sammy in first since the boy was still unconscious and easier to move. Travin was waiting for him inside with a smile on his face. "Did you get both boys?"

"Oh course I did. It was easy."

Travin just looked at the human before him and the young boy he carried. "So this is little Sammy Winchester. Not much to him is there. HUH? Well he is the key to the older one I will tell you that. Dean will kill you if he can get free. Trust me he is a killer. Where is Dean anyway?"

"I left him in the car cuff to the seat." Kyle raised an eye brow as he saw a shadow move behind the demon. "Guess I should have knocked him out as well. He is behind you."

Travin turned in time to pin Dean with his powers to a wall. "Told you he was a killer. Dean Dean dean what should we do with you?" The demon's eye flared black as he neared the pinned boy. "Let Sammy go and you can have me."

"I already have you Dean. You know if you want to bargain for something you have to give me something I want. I want your dad. So I have your two. My friend here is going to take care of you two for me while I go and tell your daddy that I have his two bouncing baby boys. Nite Dean "The demon supped his hand over Dean's mouth and nose and held his hand there as the boy fought to get free. Once the boy had passed out the demon removed his hand. "Watch this one Kyle he will try and get away again."

"I know what I am doing. Now go and let me play." The man Kyle said to the demon as he lowered Sam on to a table that had straps that locked the boy's arms and leg down to it. Once he had Sam locked into place it was time to place Dean in his set up. Kyle loved to push people to see how much they were willing to give up for those they claimed to love. But few would endure any amount of pain for them. Because once the pain started they would sell their own mothers to be free of it. Some broke quickly other took a little longer but everyone broke, it was just finding what it took and he loved trying to find that weak point in the armor. He dragged dean's body over to a harness that was hooked to a pull system behind it. The pulley was hooked up to one of him many different torture toys, this one was one of his favorite ones, because it worked on both subject equally. One person in this case Dean, was trapped in the harness and forced to kneel with their heads forced down and their arms bound at the elbows to each other behind their backs. Their arms were where the ropes would be looped. As the person in the harness grew tried they would lower their arms to get relief or try and sit up to ease the pain in their bodies. Doing this would lower the metal weight need to complete the circuit for the other part of this rig. Once the weight touched down a current of electricity was delivered to the person strap down to the table. The wire leads would be clamped on to Sam in this case so if his brother tied to lessen his own pain he would cause Sam pain. He was a wonderful device, because no one could stand to be held in the kneeling position for long and they would end up hurting their loved ones no matter what. It was a good way to judge how much pain the person would be willing to deal with before they gave up and just kept shocking the one on the table. Kyle would release the kneeling person after they had shocked the one on the table for one minute solid. Once He had both boys in place he waited for them to wake up.

Someone was calling for him and that is what final woke him up. Sam looked around himself and tried to sit up. "Dean?"

"I'm over here Sammy. Some freak who is WAY too into BDSM for my taste has me over here in some kinda harness. Not sure what it does yet but all I know is it sweats like a mother."

Sam turned to see Dean wearing long black sleeves that had rings and hooks in it that when from his wrist to just above his elbows. "Dude that looks so uncool on you." Sam laughed as he took in his brothers raised eyebrow and grin.

"Well both of you are final awake. Let us start our little game for the day shall we? Dean how much do you love your brother? Would you endure pain for him?"

"What the Fuck are you talking about? Don't touch him or I swear I will tear you apart."

The man moved closer to Sam as he looked at Dean, "You did not answer me." He slapped Sam hard across the face slipping his lip.

"Hey! Leave him alone you Dick." The man just looked at him waiting for a reply when Dean still did not answer he again hit Sam this time making the boy cry out. "Stop alright. Yes I care for him you dumb shit. Now stop. I would do anything for Sam. He knows that." Petting Sam's cheek the man looked down at him and spoke softly to Sam. "Open your mouth please." When Sam refused and shook his head the man just pinched his nose and waited. His eyes growing wide as the man stopped his breathing forcing Sam to open his mouth to get the air he needed. When his mouth opened the man inserted a bit gag. "Thank you." He told Sam as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Let's test that. I am hooking these clips onto your brother when you complete they circuit he will be shocked. As long as you endure he will be left alone to watch you suffer. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Dean pulled away from the man as he grabbed Dean's arms, "stand up and turn around for me. Place your arms behind you." Doing as he was told he felt the Kyle fasten the 1st rings together behind his back. As the man buckled the ones higher up his arms he felt his shoulders pull together as he elbows almost touched behind his back. Groaning Dean started to lean back to ease his arms. "Kneel down." Kyle pushed his shoulders as he helped Dean to the floor. Grabbing Deans wrist he raised his arms till dean started to lower his head to ease the pain. Once he bowed his head down Kyle wrapped the end of the pulley to his wrist. Dean felt the weight of the string pull his arms higher up his back. "GAAAWWW!" Dean cried as Kyle when to fine to the weights at the end of the rope pulling on it till dean sat back up and lowered the weights that would send the shock to Sam. Once he was sure it would work he release dean. Walking back to stand in front of Dean Kyle looked down. "Now dean as long as you can hold that pose Sammy will be fine."

Kyle smiled when he saw Dean rear up to look at his as he spoke to him. Kyle knew the boy would do it; he would want to maintain eye contact with Kyle and not be forced to talk to the floor. As soon as he rose up Sam screamed. Which cause Dean to lean forward then rock back trying to gain his feet. But with his arms pin all he did was break the circuit and then in a second reconnect it. Causing Sam to Scream into his gag and jerk on the table. Dean stopped moving and leaned his face toward the floor wanted to stop the shocks Sam was getting. "Sammy I'm sorry. Sorry Sammy! Are you alright."

Grunts were all that he could hear from his brother. "I am going to kill you when I get out of this you know."

"How much can you take Dean before you are willing to let Sam hurt so you can ease yourself? It's just a little shock not ever than much. He will not cause any real damage, so why let yourself hurt. The position you are in will cause your muscles to start locking up and cramping soon. How much do you want to take for him?"

Dean just set his jaw he could already feel his shoulders burn as they were pulled at ungodly angle. He could ease them off a little if he leaned his face closer to the floor but that caused his arms to raise more with cause them to shake. He found out quickly that if he let his arms lower closer to his back Sam would get shocked. So he tried to keep them as high as he could. Sweat began to run down his face. He talked to Sam knowing the kid would be freaked seeing him like that. So Dean joked and hummed to himself when he was to tried to talk any more. Hoping that dad check his voice mail soon. Dean had called before running in here, and told his dad that he and Sam were in a warehouse on the dock. It was not much but he hoped his dad would find them soon. He did not know how much of this he could take. As he felt his arms slip and Sam scream once again. Gritting his teeth he forced his arms back up….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing about SPN as we all know.

Author notes: Sorry for all the type O I have no beta to proof read for me. I would Love to have one. If anyone knows how I may get in touch with one please let me know. I would be very thankful for the help.

Warning torture scenes ahead tell me if you guy think I should move this up to M just to be safe my dark muse is driving the bus right now. Did not plan it that way but you all know how that goes once the muse is free they go their own way and we only follow. Well hope all of you like the story all reviews are welcome.

Chapter 3

Kyle looked at the boy, Dean as he fought to remain conscious, as his body shook with fatigue. Kyle was impressed with the kid, no one had ever lasted this long, it had been 6 hours since the game started. He truly would suffer for the kid, in fact it seem like he was in more distress when the kid was shocked. That was the only times he had heard the boys both scream. Sam would scream from the sudden shocks never knowing when they would hit him or when they would fade. Dean just screamed in rage as he fought to get back into position to stop the shocks. After each shock he could hear Dean talk to his brother, it was always the same the elder would reassure the younger and tell him how sorry he was, when the younger was the one in less pain.

Sam turned his head to look at dean as the latest shock stopped coursing through his body. He wished he could control the screams that he always let out when the shocks would first hit him. He couldn't help it he could not judge when they were coming. Dean was shaking so much now, Sam tried to tell Dean it was okay to shock him for a while, he needed a break. He had stopped talking sometime ago, and his breathing had turned to pants which scared the crap out of Sam.

Dean leaned his head into the floor as tears flowed into his hair. He knew he was in trouble now; black dots were floating in his vision now. He had not been about to feel his arms for the last few hours, and his legs cramped nonstop now. Fire raced up his back as his muscles screamed to be released, flexed anything. He could hear Sam grunting at him trying to talk to him. But the gag was making it so that dean could only make out a few words. Mainly he just knew what his brother was trying to tell him. He wanted Dean to let the shocks hit him. 'Well that is just so not going to happen Sammy sorry.' He thought as his back arched as a powerful cramp locked his lower back making him rear up on instinct to release the tension in the muscles. 'God Sammy I'm sorry, I can't help it,' he thought as his body arced and pulled at the binding holding him, he could not control it as he slumped sideways, no longer able to hold himself upright. Sam's screams filled the air again, dean tried to regain his knees but his muscles just would not work anymore. "Stop! Please NO!! STOP HURTING SAMMY…. PLEASE…STOP….NO MORE!!!!!" Dean cried out as he looked up at Kyle who stood next to Sam smiling at him as his body jerked on the table. "You sick FU… STOP... Turn it off... Please I…..I...will do whatever you want…..just stop hurting him PLEASE! Just stop. He is just a kid PLEASE!!!"

"Wait for it. Only a few more moments, then I will let him go. You have suffered for hours a few minutes of pain will not kill him. Plus that's the rules, did I forget to tell you." Laughed Kyle as Dean growled at him. "All you had to do to be free was let Little Sammy here get juiced for one little ol minute." Dean watched as the man stood there while Sam screamed, Dean tried to get back on his knees so Sam's pain would stop, but he just couldn't. Tears of impotent rage and fury ran down his face, forced to lay there as the man watched him stop watch, a fucking stop watch, how sick was that. Then final he reached out and broke the circuit that shocked Sam. As Sam's screams died down he turned his teary eyes to Dean looking to his big brother for comfort. Kyle grabbed his face and turned it to look at him, "Sam you have caused your brother so much pain. How does that make you feel? Now let's give you two a break before we start again. How does that sound sport?" Not waiting for a reply, he placed a collar around Sam's neck before he undid the restrains holding him down. Stepping back Kyle released the last of the bindings. Sam waited till he felt all the binds fall before he jumped at Kyle, and landed a solid right hook into the man's face. Following it up with a roundhouse kick to the ribs, then an elbow to the back of his head, the man fell to the floor in a heap. Sam could not resist the desire to kick the man in the side as he moved to help dean.

"Come on Dean we have to get out of here. Help me out man, sit up!" Sam pulled on his older brother to get him to sit up. Sam started to undo the buckles on his arm binding. Dean groaned as his arms were freed, at last. The blood returning to his hands in painful pulse beats. Leaning on Sam to stand Dean never saw Tarvin move into the warehouse carrying a small girl under his arm. They were to intent on getting each other out to pay attention. The only warning he had that something was wrong was when he felt Sam being pulled from under his arm. With Sam gone Dean could not stand on his weaken legs, falling back to the floor helplessly he could only watch as Sam was thrown around the room. His head bounced as it hit the walls, till he final came to rest on the far wall facing Dean. "Well Kyle I see I have to help you out again. I told you to watch out for these two. If I have to do everything what is the point? Now I want you to set this little doll up also. She is going to be our playmate also. Can you do that?" Travin looked down at the man as he sat up rubbing his bruised jaw, "Oh Course I can do that. I just did not count on Sam fighting me. He just seems to let the older one fight for him. It will not happen again. You want to soften them up some while I set up my next game?"

"Sure let's make them scream!" Travin cooed as he ran his hand over Sam's chest. Dean had managed to get himself to sit up as the demon touched Sam. "Get your hands off him!"

"Or your will do what? Glare at me. OHHHHH I am shaking in my boots here Dean. You know your daddy does the whole laugh in the face of death thing better than you. So just sit back and watch." Dean raged at the demon as the beating started, both of the boys cries fill the warehouse as Kyle filled the pool with hot water for his next game in which Sam and the girl would play. They looked to be about the same size so Sam could hold her body weight for a while, before his arms gave out and he would have to cause himself pain to save her. Kyle did not know if Sam had it in him to suffer like his brother, but he was going to find out.

Well now we are back to where the story started. I know this chapter feels kinda off to me. Not sure just trying to get it back where I want it to be. Next chapter will be about John and how his hunt is going. Just to let you know. Please review and let me know how you think things are going the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning VERY DARK CHAPTER….: I do not think John would do any of the things that followed but I had to move the story forward in a way that the evil muse that is driving wanted. I will be taking the story rating to an M now. It is just held that way. I did not plan for it to it just kinda happened. Please just bare with me. This is my 1st chaptered fiction. Please post those reviews I need to know what you guys are thinking. I know this is dark and it is going to get kinda dark for the boys also. But it is near the end or lest this part of it is.

By the way I own nothing!!!!

John drove his huge black truck down the dark highway toward his goal. He hated the fact that he would have to kill the hunter, but he would do whatever it took to save his boys. If that happened to include murder then so be it. Nothing was going to take Mary's boys from him. He had done his research on this hunter and knew he was no cub scout himself, but who was John to judge him. He had entered the hunting world like most of them did; a demon had killed his wife and son which cause him to get hell bent on revenge. Now all he had to do was kill the man, easier said than done he knew, the man was good at what he did. He had been during it for almost 15 years, a bit longer than john himself. It had taken hours for John to see a pattern for the man; he had a home in the deep woods which would help John out when it came time to kill the man. He never let anyone need his home and did not blend with the other hunters in the area; he was a lot like John. Hell more than likely I would like this dude, but I have to get my boys back. The damn demon has been one step ahead of me this whole time. If I try and just steal that damn knife he would know and plus the hunter himself would come gunning for Him and his boys. John knew what he had to do he just did not have to like it is all. He had to kill this guy and make sure it did not come back to bite him in the ass. 'Hold on Boys! Please just hold on for me. I will get you two back I swear.' John pressed the gas just a bit harder as he remembered the video of the kids, and their screams once again filled his head.

Tony McLean did not know that his death was racing toward him, all he knew what that he was tired of this life. He held the photo of his family as he took a shot of Jose, to kill the pain. Nothing ever did, he just wanted it all to end, but held on because he wanted the demon to suffer. He had killed its mate a few months back and that made him smile; at least now it knew how he felt at least that was something. He looked at the photo again and rubbed his thumb over the image of his little girl, Kisha had been killed just yesterday, while they were on a hunt. He had been to slow to get to her, he had watched his girl go up in a cloud of smoke as the witch's spell hit her, and she was only 13 she never should have been on that hunt with him. What had he been thinking, hunters can't have kids, families, and they were just a weakness. He was one of the few that had kids, the only other ones that had kids was Winchester and Bill Harvelle. Billy had settled down now that he had little Jo to think about, he and Ellen had set up a road house for other hunters to rest up at. Winchester was a different story all together. From what Tony had learned he tried to keep his kids from other hunters, never letting many know about them. Smart man, he was raising the boys to be hunters from what he could tell. The oldest boy was a fine hunter if the rumors were to be believed the younger one was guarded by the two elders and little was known about him in the hunter world. Must not be a good hunter or maybe he is touched in a way that makes him a weak link, tony thought, if the boy was a bit slow witted then he would be easy prey for the things they hunted. That was something that would have to be kept secret from the world at large.

Close to midnight the cabin came into view of John, he had spend the better part of the day getting the lay of the land around the cabin. He had watched as the man slowly nursed a fifth of Jose. Maybe he will be lit and make this that much easier for me. John hated what he would have to do to this man, but he needed that damn knife and he did not think walking up to the man and asking was going to work. He had meet hunters like him before, Hell he had to kill a few before. They hunted everything that was different, a few not many had come after his boys, one had told him that Sammy was touched by the demon that had killed his mother, and the man had tried to kill his boy. He had said it had to be done like with his own Kid. What kind of father could kill their own kid? He had hunted Sam down when he was 10 and tried to kill him, but John had beaten him to it. No one hurt his boys' that was why he had never let his boys know about other hunters. To them it was just Bobby, Cable, and Jim. The only reason they knew them was because John had not known he need to hide his kids when he first started hunting. To them no one else hunted no one else knew, it was just too dangerous for his boys to get to close to anyone else. They could only trust each other. Making sure that his gun was load and a bullet was chambered and that his knives were still own him, he took a deep breath and got ready to enter the house of Tony Mclean.

Tony's POV

Lowering my Shot of Jose I turned my head to look at the front door. I knew someone was out there, I had heard the movement just outside the door as I when to lock up for the night and check my salt lines. Reaching for my saw-off 12 gauge and pumped in two rounds and waited for the attack. I did not have to wait long as my widow exploded toward me and I fired blindly at the object that rushed at my head. I realized my mistake a second to late as the front door flew in under the force of something's boot. I jumped to the left as the shot flew over my head, barely missing me. Whoever it was coming at me was good I would give them that. Throwing the log in the window had made him waste a shell and gave away his position.

Diving at the shape he tried to bash its head in with the butt of the shotgun when he felt a fist slam into his jaw. SON OF A GUN was that a hand or a stone that hit him making him see stars. Maybe it's a Gargoyle not seen one of them in a while I heard a grunt as the shotgun hit something. I felt the jarring impact shot up my arm. Well it's not a gargoyle that hit would have broken not gun. What the hell am I fighting? I had time to wonder as I pulled my silver knife out of my back stealth. My blade sank in to flesh and I learned it was just a man I was fighting a very big man, but just a human man that bleeds.

John cursed as the knife cut deeply into his arm, causing his arm to go numb. AH HELL that is going to suck. John rammed his knee into the man's side hearing the crack as his ribs gave way. John knew he had to get off his back, if he did not then the guy would get the upper hand. Using his legs to brace himself he threw his weight to the left taking the man sitting on his chest with him. He barely had time to get his balance when the guy plugged him with the knife again in the leg. "Son of a Bitch!" John yelled, he slammed his fist into the man's' face till he stopped moving. Then he sat back looking at his leg. "Damn that is going to need stitches. Need to do the arm to but how can I do it myself. Now what to do with you have to kill you but would like to learn something about this damn demon." John looked around the man's house and found some rope and started to tie the man up. By the time John was finished with his leg Tony was waking up.

"Who are you?"

"Names John wanted to ask you something about a demon. He took my boys and I want them back."

"Good Luck! That demon has been hounding me for the last 15 years and I still have not bet it. Lost my whole family to it, if it has your boys then more than likely they will be dead soon."

"He's not killed them yet. He wants me to kill you and bring his some damn knife you have. The one you used to kill his wife with. Look Dude I like you. I do. But I have to do what I have to do for my kids you understand. If I could think of a way to let you live and get my kids back I would. But I'm running out of time here. You had kids, would you do anything else?"

"No. That's why we all get into this game. We know the risk. Plus I just lost my last child yesterday. I'm tried man; I got nothing left to fight for. But I will ask ya one think John. Before you kill me promise you will kill the SOB that took you kids and killed my family all those years ago. If you look at on my desk there you will find some research I have on a gun that is said to kill anything. Find it and kill this demon you do that for me and I won't mind fault you for killing me. I'll just wait to see you in hell with the rest of the hunters you killed."

"I'll kill him for you Tony mark my words. That SOB's days are numbered, they were numbered the day he laid his hands on my boys. What killed your last kid? Is it dead or do you want me to kill it for ya to?"

"No its dead it was a witch, hit her with some kinda spell she just vanished, found a few bits of bone near where she was hit. I salted and burned them. Least I could do for my girl. You know John; you know you have lived too long with you out live your own kids. John, one more thing. Let me die on my feet with my boots on."

"Sure Tony. Lest I could do for ya. God speed brother. Do one thing for me, if you go to heaven tell my Mary I love her, and if you go the other way, tell the demon that killed my Mary I'm coming for him." John reached out his hand to the man before him helping him to his feet.

"I will John. Just make it clean." He hands John the knife and turns to look at the photo of his family on his mantle.

………………………………………BLAM…………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly I am only here to play with the boys and give them back in more or less the same shape I start playing with.

Sorry it has been so long since I posted last a lot has been going on in my life with my family. Thank you all for putting up with me. Please remember to review for me. Feed back is always welcome.

Tarvin entered the room where Kyle was setting up his new devices of torture. "Well I have to hand it to you for a human your imagination does me proud. Come tell me how this one works."

"The idea is almost deceptively simply, master." Kyle flushed with pleasure as the sounds the children would make once in his device filled his mind; an almost erotic pleasure pulsed in his body as he fingered the leather hardness.

'The smaller boy Sam, will be held in this," Kyle pulled the harness up so that Travin could inspect it closer, "His skin is so soft, almost like a peach." Kyle's tongue ran over his thin lips as if he were contemplating tasting the running juice, not of the fruit but of the flesh that would be torn and bleeding in a few moments. "As you can see, master, the back is completely open and when secured his spine will be here…" Kyle ran his fingers across a two inch board studded with sharp needle like tips. They ran in pairs down the board, just far enough apart to encourage caught skin to tear.

The demon nodded slowly his eyes tracking across the sharpened metal. "And the giant clear tank how does that work into your plan?"

"Oh this," Kyle stroked his hand over the tank lovingly Small scratches and torn flesh were never simply enough. He intended to literally rub salt into the wounds. "Sam will be lowered into this when Dean cannot hold his brother up any more. This tank is filled with salt water; the brine will cause the wounds to burn even when he is raised out of the water. The added bonus will be that the water will look like Sammy is bleeding so much more than he truly will be. It will look like blood. The more Sammy wiggles and tries to free himself the more he will tear up his own back. There is no way for him to not be in pain in this trap. This time it is for him to suffer, the amount of suffering can be eased by Dean keeping him out of the brine." Travin smiled at the human, he knew that any amount of pain to Sam would be too much for the older hunter to stand.

Kyle looked up at his master to see how he likes his trap. He explained his plan for Dean, "You see Dean is only so strong. Not even his considerable willpower will be able to last forever. Nothing will allow him to save Sam this time, he will be helpless, and he will have to understand that I am in control and nothing he does will save his little brother this time. If he chooses to reduce his own pain he will lower Sam into the brine. But if he takes the pain he will be pulled apart by his brothers' weight pulling on the rake; it will not kill Dean but it will dislocate his shoulders at some point. While he is being pulled apart on the rake poor little Sammy is going to be swinging from his harness, each swing will make the barbs to cut into his back. No matter what Dean chooses there will be pain."

Travin grins at his servant, "Nicely done. So he can pick between scouring his skin against the sharpened wire or dousing him in salt water, such a fierce burn that will cause. Such pleasant screams will we hear." Kyle's closed his eyes as his fingers danced upon the air as if conducting an orchestra. "I can almost hear his cries…"

The demon reached out and hooked his finger into the man's mouth to drag him forward, much like a worm on a hook. The man was a genius but every now and then he found himself lost in his own imagination, "And the girl? Did you forget that I want her to suffer alone with the boys?" He asked almost brusquely. He wanted to watch this play and judge the choices made by Dean for himself. There was only a limited amount of time to play before the hunter returned for his children. Hunter's were so predictable, so soft. Men driven by a thirst for revenge, yet some of them still held on to a moral code. John Winchester was one of those hunters, if he were to ever lose his children the man would be the end of the underworld Travin knew. That man was a stone cold skilled killer of anything he deemed evil. Nothing could stop him once he put his mind to killing it, nothing save his kids. You get your hands on them and you OWNED John.

"Patience, my master, all good things are worth waiting for." Kyle cooed. "Do you think I could forget your new plaything? She is such a delicate little twig that we can bend and break as we please." Kyle dipped his head and turned to look into the corner. The demon's hand shot out and slammed into the side of the man's jaw. Before the stunned man could fall, he felt Travin hand in his hair pulling him up and toward him. "Let me make one thing sinfully clear speak with an insolent tongue again and these contraptions you are so fond of will look like the vanilla side of pleasure, compared to what I will force you to endure." The demon hissed in his ear, the man shiver but not wholly from fear…

"Y...Yes my master, please forgive me." Kyle stumbled as he was released quickly from the painful hold. He caught himself on the bars of a strange little iron cage. "The girl will be pinned in this." Kyle pointed to the short cage that stood no more than three feet high and was about four feet long. He pulled a skewer from inside the cage, showing it to his master. "This bar will be placed behind her back and held in place by her arms like this" Kyle bent his arms over the bar holding it to his back with his elbows while his hands rested on his hips.

Travin Frowned, "She will simply be pinned. Much like Dean was early, just without the ability to sit up. What fun is that?" he sounded truly disappointed in the human.

"Oh no that is just the start of her fun" Kyle laughed as he laid the plan out once more for the demon that just did not seem to be getting the true beauty of his game. "When Dean pulls down to release the strain on his arms Sam gets placed in the salt water, and when Dean just lets the rake pull him the girls' cage will be release to hang, by nothing more than her arms. Dean will have to pick which one he will let suffer longer. His brother in the salt water which will make him twist and turn cutting himself up more or he can let the girl hang in her cage held up by nothing more than her own arms."

The demon smiled coldly "Excellent! Let's bring in the children; I have need of entertainment before I have to deal with the hunter. Soon I will have my knife and our games will come to an end so let us have our fun while we can."

"As you wish master, let the game begin."

Authors' Notes

Sorry this is kinda wordy. I just had to set up my device so that ya'll knew what was going on. I am kinda in shock right now. Just watched the show tonight "When the levee Breaks" OMG I am so upset tonight. I hope that everything can be fixed. I miss our boys being a team, Kripke is EVIL!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing… SISH…. The boys would never not be a team if I owned them... but I do not…

Torture ahead for everyone.

Sam pushed the smaller girl behind him as the man walked pass Dean and closer to him and the girl. Her little body shook with pain from being dunked in the hot water earlier; she burrowed her face into Sam's back as the man walked toward them again. She was smaller than Sam even though they were the same age. Sam at 5'4 towered over her, she being only 5 foot even. Kisha's long sandy brown looked darker than it was framed around her redden face, her tears running down her face helped to cool her burning cheeks.

"Leave them along Asshole. Why not pick on someone your own size?" Dean yelled at Kyle trying to get his attention from the younger kids. He could see the blood still dripping from Sammy arms. He had tried to pull the metal splinters out that were imbedded into his arms by the wire that he had be forced to hold on to.

"Now Dean wait your turn I will get to you in time. But First I have to set the little ones up. You understand." Kyle explained to Dean as if he were a child. He brushed his hand along the young hunters face and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "You would not want them left out would you?"

"Leave them alone!!! They are just kids." Dean pulled at his bound arms as hard as he could as he watches Sammy stand in front of Kisha. He raised his fist in a defensive stance, "I….I'm not gonna let you ttaa...take her ass hole. You have me and Dean. Leave the girl alone." As the man stepped toward them the younger boy threw an uppercut into the man's jaw. Kyle was prepared for the punch so blocking it was not an issues, he used the boy's forward momentum to spin him into a choke hold. Pulling him off his feet and into his chest as he walked back into the other room, he could hear Dean screaming at him to release his brother. Sam was clawing at his arm and kicking his feet in an attempt to ease the pressure on his windpipe. Once in the room with the tank, Kyle tossed Sam to the floor hard.

He then grabbed the boy's long mousey brown hair to help the boy regain his feet while turning him so that his body lined up with the waiting harness mounted to the wall. When Sam stepped back to keep from falling again, he unknowingly moved so that Kyle could force him into the harness. He screamed as his back was rammed into the sharpen spikes causing his skin to tear and bleed. Sam rears his back off the spikes only to be forced back onto them as he is punched in the stomach. Kyle grabs the sides of the harness and buckles the straps quickly as the boy fought to get away from the spikes. Once he had the boy encompassed in the tight leather harness he moves to stand behind the boy and hooks a C-Clamp into a hoop in the back. Then he pats the board running up the boys' spine the boy jerked forward trying to escape the pain only to be forced back by the straps holding the harness on him.

"GAAAA…..DAMN it… LET ME GO…OWWW" Sam closed his eyes to block out the pain, "Sit down for a second Sam while I go get the others." Kyle petted the boys face grinning all the more, as the boy turns his face to the side trying to avoid the touch, which caused his back to rub the board. "ARGHHHH"

Laughed was all that filled his mind as he watched Kyle move back to the other room. "What did you do to Sam?"

"Now dean if I told you what fun would that be?"

"I'm going to kill you. I will tear you apart starting with that tongue of yours."

"Promises Dean promises. Now where did my little girl go? AH there she is. Come here sweet heart."

"No. Your gonna hurt me. I don't like you. My daddy is gonna kill you when he gets here."

"He can try dear one he can try. But I think for now you should listen to me. If you do then I will not have to punish you. So last time honey, get over here."

Kisha looked up at Dean then she ran to him and wrapped her little arms around his waist. "Help me! Don't let him take me. Please." Her pleas tore at Dean's heart. All he wanted to do was wrap the little one in his arms instead all he could do was whisper comforting things to her that he knew were not true. "Come on man. Just leave her alone. Look at her! She's scared to death. "Gritting his teeth Dean added a soft Please.

"Dean begging for her already, this is going to be fun." Dean watched helplessly as Kyle pulled the screaming child from Dean. Her nails raked his hips as she tried to hold on to him. As she tried to save herself from the mad man. Screaming the whole way she was carried away from the room, it was easy to force her small little body into the cage. Holding her arms behind her back Kyle treaded the bar between her elbows and back. Then using a belt with cuffs attacked at her sides to hold her arms in place, Kyle tried to close the lip of the cage. Kisha sat with her back straight not wanting to be locked into the cage. "NO PLEASE, Please, I'll be good. Don't lock in me that. Please!!! Please I will be anything. Please!!! She yelled as Kyle pushed on her neck to force her to bend. He did not expect her to fear the cage, and fight him. Punching her in the stomach so that she would double over, he locked her cage. "…" the girl chanted as she placed her head between her knees. "Now let's get Dean in here shall we."

"Leave him alone." Sam growled

It did not take long to get Dean locked down on the table in the center of the room. He only needed to be reminded that the other two would be hurt if he did not obey. He could not tell that they were already locked into their prisons for the day, the blindfold sealing his fate as he allowed himself to be bound, out of fear for the others.

"Now Dean here is the game for today." Taking off the blindfold so that he could see the other two children, Kyle smiled as he saw Deans eyes go wide as he took in the state of the other two. "You Fuck! Let Them GO… Kisha baby you need to calm down for me. You are breathing to fast. Honey do you hear me?"

"Dean Please (pant) make him (pant) let me (pant) go. I (GASP) WANT (pant) MY (GASP) DADDY!!!"

"I know sweet heart. His coming for you remember? Come on look at me. That's it. I am going to get us out of here. Just breathe 'kay."

"Doesn't that just rot your teeth out? You trying to make everything alright for little Kisha here, that is just so sweet. Sammy was not doing so good at it. All his tears keep giving him away. She knows you guys are screwed."

"Go to HELL" Sam and Dean yelled in unison. Kyle only smiled at the group, "Well boys since you seem to want to get this show on the road let's do it." Once the words were said Kyle pushed Sam out of the chair he was sitting on and into open space. He felt the ropes' sudden jerk as it halted its downward fall causing the spikes to dig into his back. "GAWWWAAAARRRGGG". He hung over a small tank of water. Kisha's pain filled screams drown out all other sounds in the room as her cage was pulled quickly into the air. Her arms and shoulders burning as they were forced to hold her full body weight, her elbows poked out of the slats of the cage which caused the bar to be forced into her back. Dean just grunted as his back popped as the sudden weight change stretched his body.

"Dean if you want to ease the girl's pain all you have to do is pull Sammy's weight down with your arms or whatever you can. Can you pull that much weight Dean?"

Dean Grunted as he slowly pulled the ropes that held me stretched, trying to help Kisha. He could see her by his feet; Sammy was being head nearer his head and to the left of him. If he turned his head he could see him, but right now he needed to focus on the little girl who was screaming herself horse. "Ya gotta lay off the cheeseburgers little brother" Dean tried to joke with his brother, as he pulled against his brother's weight. Dean was so focus on Kisha he did not notice that as he pulled down on Sam's end of the ropes that he was moving the tank of water closer to his brother.

Sam tried to twist in his harness, bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. He felt himself tilt back as Dean bends his arms and knees. He looked over at Kisha and saw that her cage was now resting on a trap door that took the weight off her arms. When her cage rested firmly on the table he was dunked in the water backwards. He could not hold back the screams that tore up his throat. "Son of a BITCH!!" Sam arched and pulled at his harness trying to get away from the fire that was burning up his back. Was this acid? NO that didn't seem right, his dazed mind tried to understand what was happening to him.

"SAM?" Hearing his brother scream Dean turned his head to see what had happened to his brother. What he saw made his heart stop. Oh MY GOD… where did all that blood come from? Sam was laying on his back in a few inches of water. Water that was now cloudy red as Sam's blood mixed with it. The water splashed as the Sam's body jerked and kicked trying to escape the water. What is that stuff, is it just water, "What is that stuff? What did you put Sam in? What?"

"Oh, I did not put him in there Dean you did." Kyle ran his hand along Dean's tighten abs feeling the muscles tremble at his touch as they flinched away from the crease. "When you lowered the girl to spare her, well you just tilted little Sammy in to a world of pain. He's making a nice soup right now. What with all that yummy blood pouring out of him. If your good maybe I will let you have some. What do you say?"

Dean glared at the man, to angry to speak. He slowly allowed his arms to be pulled again. Maybe I can balance them. Keep them both safe. If I just……. Dean watched both of the younger ones. Trying to figure out where he would need to hold them to ease both of them at the same time. 'Two can play at this game you sick fuck' Dean thought. Kisha whimper as she felt the bar being tugged again. While Sam fell limply into the harness panting as he was pulled from the brine. 'Perfect! Now all I have to do is hold them like this.' Dean groaned as his arms shook with the strain. His brother was not all that heavy; it was more the placement of his arms that was the problem. He had to keep his arms bend just enough to hold Sam out of the tank without totally pulling him out. "Kisha, you alright? Talk to me."

"It hurts but (pant) I can deal. Just don't (gasps) let it swing (pant) again. Feels like my (groans) arms are gonna break."

Dean's head was pulled back sharply cause him to yelp, as something was poured into his mouth causing him to gag and choke. The taste of salt and copper filled his senses as Kyle poured the mixture from Sam's tank into him. Dean tried to spit out the vile taste. The water pooled at the side of his head and leaked down his chin. As it dried he felt the grains of salt as they cling to his stubbled chin.

SMACK……CREACK……SMACK….. the hollow sound of flesh being struck filled the room as Travin hit the exposed midriff of the bound boy. 'UUUUHHHHHHH…..MMMMMMM….FFFFFUUUUU……GGGGAAAW"

Blood welled from the welts that now crossed him abs, the cane having torn the flesh open on each hit. "Oh.. Now that is what I call fun. Dean you surprise me. You do have a brain under all that brawn. SHOCKING!" Dean shook as Travin lowered his head to lick the blood from his stomach. "I never would have thought you would try and find a counterpoint for the two of them. Oh you just snapped that little girls arm. Did you know that Dean? When I hit you, you broke her arm with all of your pulling and pushing." Laugher echo around the room as both Kyle and Travin look at the children. "Kyle take the girl to my cambers and treat her arm, I do not want her bleeding out she still has a role to play. Plus I want some alone time with the boys."

"Oh course master." Kyle looks at the boys and smiles, he rushes to remove the girl and get her tended to, he does not want to miss a second of the show. He quickens his step when he hears the can strike out again and the air is filled with the suffering cries of two brothers who are learning what torture truly means. Kyle shivered as the screams ran up his spine and warmed his black heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always. Just messing with the boys.

Travin exited the room were the brother's whimper and sobs could still be heard, it was time to call John and see if he had indeed gain the knife. I need to get the knife away from him quickly before he learns what the knife truly can do. Tony was a fool; he had never learned the true power held in the small dagger that he had used to kill Delia. The only reason he had killed her was because during the fighting he had managed to gain control of the knife. Now that damned knife was in the hands of the hunters AGAIN!. It had been a pain in the ass getting it away from them the first time. Thank goodness that they rarely ever really looked at their weapons, or learn the why of how they worked. The knife in question was a simple steel blade with an inlay of silver that veined the center of the knife. Most hunters just believed that the silver was what had made the knife such a great killing tool. No that was not the case. The reason this knife could kill any demon was because he had given it to his human lover to protect her, form HIS kind. She was a powerful witch and such a lovely thing also. He had turned her powers to the darker side of things years ago when he killed her family, in order to get her to turn to him, his plan had worked. His little Ruby would do anything for him even kill his kind as long as he told her to. She followed because her black heart only beat for him, the human loved him. She had been his lover for year when the demons came for her. Their first attack had nearly killed her, the only reason she survived at all was due to the fact she would use her powers to kill, which only cause her powers to grow stronger. When the battle was over she had come to him and he had given her the knife. She took the knife and worked spell upon spell into the blade. She gave it all the blood sacrifices that it needed in order for it to become a demon killing knife, one that would protect her even if her lover turned on her. It was the only knife in world of man that could kill any demon of any rank. The spells that Ruby used to enchant the blade had been forgotten years ago and all who knew how to create such a blade were dead or demon's themselves.

Travin thought about his Ruby and how she had created the knife to protect herself and yet by making the knife she had signed her own death order. She was killed during the inquisition, burned at the stake for her witch craft. When her soul entered hell he did not bring her to him, No she had gone to Lilith, a much more power demon than himself. She took all witches to her cause; she liked to lead women into the craft as she had done with Ruby as a child. The only difference with Ruby was she had sold herself for more power, to add to her own natural ones, making the deal with Lilith what had sealed her fate. Lilith never let her pets live long lives she would stir up things with the human so that they would go on a witch hunt so that Lilith's pet humans would be send to hunted down and sent to her never knowing that she was the one what put the ball in play for their deaths. That way when they returned to her they burned with a new hatred of mankind key word there man. Losing Ruby was something Travin had always mourned. Not out of love but over the fact that her power would have been a great addition to his own powers. The fact that she had lost the knife was something else that had caused him grief. It had fallen into the churches cashes for time till the great revolts of Europe had happened and the church fell losing many of its treasures. Travin had won the knife in a deal he had made with a man just a few years ago, the man had wanted to become rich and was willing to trade a hoard of treasures that he had from an ancient church in order to extend the ten year plan. Travin had granted him a full life on the fact that he got his knife back. That had been the best deal he had every broker with a human. He had regained the demon killing knife. Once he had it he gave it to his mate, for her to keep it safe, plus he had to make up for things with Ruby once she had found out.

He had never dreamed that a lowly human would be able to kill his beloved, and take the knife as a trophy. If the hunters learned what the knife was truly worth it would be hell to pay for the demons. It was bad enough that Azeal had never been able to find Samuel Colt's Gun, if they lost both the knife and the gun to the hunters, their death toll would climb and the number of demon's willing to leave hell would end. That was why he had picked John; he had too much to lose by keeping the knife. He had heard the whispers about his youngest, and feared letting too many hunters near his boys. So Travin knew he would not call in other hunters to learn about the knife from hearsay, and since no books held any information on the knife he would turn it over without a fuss. The only thing Travin had to worry about was what to do when John tried to get revenge and came to hunt him down. The only way to do that was to give him something else to hunt down, and Kyle was perfect for that. He was going to let the hunter loose on the human, because the human wanted to keep the boys. He like to play with them and wanted to see what the father would do for the boys. Humans Travin would never understand them, they turned on each other so easily. Picking up his phone he dialed John's phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story. But Travin and Kyle are mine. But the Winchester's belong to wiser RICHER people than me, so no suing me because you have such great boys to play with Kripke.

Please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has add this story as an alert. I would love some feedback not sure if this story is what you guys are into. If it is not or if you can think of ways to make it better please let me know. I am sorry for all the type errors I am trying to get a beta but I have not got one yet. SO please drop me a line and let me know what you guys are feeling well on to the show.

John wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched the last of the pyre burn out, he had to send Tony off as a hunter. It was the right thing to do, and it was the least he could do for the man. He had been a great man John could tell that much from their short meeting. The research that he had given to John was about some gun that was made by Samuel Colt, if it was real then he was going to find it and use to hunt down the thing that had started this whole mess for him and then he could give his boys and "Normal" life. The phone in his pocket rang as he walked slowly toward his black truck, pulling it out he saw that it was an unknown number, "Winchester"

"So John how's the hunt, having fun yet?" the demon hissed into the phone. John's knuckles turned white as he tightens his hold on the phone wishing it was the demon's neck. John turns sad eyes back toward the smoking pyre that held the ashes of a once great man that he had killed.

"I have your Damn pig sticker if that is what you're asking. Now let me tell me where my boys are." John took in a deep breath then added in a low voice, "Let me talk to one of my boys."

"Oh your boys are not in the mood to talk right now John, and you did not say please."

"You put one of my boys on the phone RIGHT now you Fucker. Then tell me were to meet you so that I can get them back. I just want my boys back." John ordered in his Marine voice, 'then I am coming after you once I have my boys and they are safe. Then I will rip you apart for everything you did to my babies', he thought. Fear for his boys causing his to snap at the demon holding them. Running a hand in his black hair he tried to rub the tension out of his neck as he waited on the demon to let him hear from his boys.

"Say Please John. Then I will get one of your boys." Travin smiled when he heard the hunter's teeth grind together.

"Please." John hissed between his teeth.

"Fine, John you want your proof of life so bad let's go talk to Sammy and Dean shall we." John could hear that the demon's voice had changed over the phone taking on an echoing sound to it. His moving, John thought, it sounds like some kind of closed off room making his voice echo like that. Quickly looking at his watch John times how long it took the demon to get to his boys, Hearing a metal door open and the voice change again over the phone John smiled, three minutes from the starting point till you entered the new room. John heard the muffled voices of the children before John heard the voice of his youngest.

"Daddy? WW……WWhere are you? It's Hurts...neeeeee...eeeed ….yyyoouu." Sam sobbed brokenly into the phone.

John softened his voice for his youngest, as a tear fell from his eye, "Sammy, it's going to be alright. I'm coming for you soon Son, just hold on for me a little longer son can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I…I will try dad. Dean's hurt real bad dad…they…they…beat 'im dad." Sobbed Sam.

Travin's voice filled the line, "Better hurry it up John, ya boys are not doing so good. That oldest one of yours…he screams so nicely. You need to work on the younger one John, make a man of 'im."

"He's just a kid. Leave him alone or I swear."

"John do you really want to go there?" A scream fills the phone as the cane once again falls across Dean's stretched stomach, reopening his wounds. "I mean I am here with your boys, and you have no idea where we are. I could kill them John and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Just listen for a minute then tell me what you what."

John could hear the cries of the boys, not sure what was happening his mind started to fill in the blank spots for him. His mind racing in dark circles fearing what was happening to his boy. The sounds were too muffled for him to tell what was going on. "Just come and get your damned knife and give me my kids back. When do you want to meet?" John voice was weary as he spoke.

Travin smiles down at dean as he looks up at the demon with cloudy eyes filled with pain. Reaching out a hand to crease the boy face and bend to whisper into his ear, "You ready for daddy to come see you Dean? See what a great job your doing protecting little Sammy and the girl? You don't even know what happened to the girl, she may be dead already. And it's your fault Dean."

Dean glared up at the demon, "Fuck you. Dad is going to kill you when he sees Sammy."

Travin backhanded Dean before turning to the phone, "So John here is what you're going to do. There is an old barn out on highway 18, off the bypass you are going to meet me there in four hours you give me my knife you get your boys back. You try and double cross me and well no one will ever find your boys again."

John ran his hand down the back of his neck "Fine. You better have my boys with you when I get there. You give them to me and I give you the knife."

Clicking his tongue at John, the demon laughed at the hunter, "Now John I am not one of your bitch boys to order around. Tell ya what I'll bring I bring one of the kids to the meeting the others will be close by. That way if you try and cross me the kids will pay for it. See you in a few hours John."

As the line when dead John turned toward his truck and started back toward his boys. Slamming his fist into the side of the truck John knew he had failed Mary. Her boys were hurt and being torture by some sick fuck and it was all, his fault. He should have been able to save his boys. He was their father for God's Sake that meant he should protect them take care of them keep them from getting hurt. Instead what does he do with Mary's boys he trains them to be killers, puts them in harms ways. Mary would hate him for what he had done to her boys, "I'm so sorry Mary. I'll get them back I promise." Brushing the tears from his face he pushes the truck faster down the run.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.

Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews it means a lot to me. Sorry it is taking so long for me to post but I have been busy with school and work for the last week. I will be returning to college on the 26 for a summer class that I am being forced to take, but what can I do about it nothing. Just got to suck it up and get it over with. Well guys let me know what ya'll are thinking… Review equal joy and candy for me… and monkey tail wags…

Kyle ran his hand down the arm of the boy who had just lost his battle with conciseness a moment before. "Poor little thing he tries so hard for you, you know that, right?" The glare he received was one that if looks could kill he would surely be dead a hundred times over. The boy's deep green eyes burned with hatred at the man. Sam had fought so hard with the bastard, while he was still trapped in the back brace from Hell. Kyle had lower Sam to the ground after the beating from Travin. He had pulled the lever on the rack causing Dean to be pulled as tight as he could go without his joints being dislocated. Kyle had told him he could release his brother from the rack, if he could get past Kyle. Sam had never stood a chance and Dean knew it, Kyle was just too much for the younger boy. He was heavier, taller, and faster, than the beaten bloody boy. Dean had begged Sam to stay down after he heard Kyle snap one of his ribs, But Sam just kept getting up trying to reach the release lever for the rack. The fight was over quickly with Sam laying unconscious on the floor, and Kyle kneeling over him.

"Get your Fucking hands off my brother you sick Fuck!" Dean growled at the man as he was forced to watch the man brush Sam's bangs from his forehead. Kyle picked the small boy up and cradled him to his chest, as he turned and walked to Dean.

"Don't worry Dean. The fun is just getting started. See now I know what the two of you will do for each other. Now I can show you two what true depravity is! See Travin is going to give the girl to your daddy to slow him down for me and once he has his knife he is going to tell John were to find me. So way I see it, your daddy is going to want blood, since he cannot kill Travin then he will be coming for mine. So if I am going to die I might as well make sure the three of you to never forget me." Kyle slowly lowered Sam on to the rack beside Dean, resting the boy's head on his brother's chest. "You want to take care of Sammy here for a while for me. You listen to me and not fight me when I put the two you back in your room and I will let you keep him with you. I'll even let you take care of his back. You fight me and he comes with me, and I get to play with him alone till I get bored. So what's it going to be Dean?" Dean turned his head down so that he could see the top of Sam's head.

Kyle reached out and tightens the rack quickly, causing Dean to cry out at the sudden pain, "Dean when someone asks you a question the polite thing to do is answer them. Other ways I will assume you do not want Sammy with you and I will just have to deal with that."

"NO!! Let him stay with me. Please." Dean said to Kyle as he felt his arms being released from the painful pull that they had been forced into for the last few hours. Sitting up he pulled Sam into his arms and tighten his hold so that Kyle would have to fight to get him from him. A flash of silver had him turning so that Sam was protected by his body; his movements just caused Kyle to chuckle at him, "Give me your arms Dean." Slowly lowering his right arm toward the man he hissed as the knife cut into his skin as it cut away the ropes that had held him to the rack. The other ropes quickly followed the first as Kyle made quick work of them, wanted to set up his last play ground before John got there to take his toys from him. "Get him up Dean and get down and let's head back to your room."

Stepping off the rack Dean shook out his arms before he trusted them to carry Sam, he was light that was not what worried dean the blood returning to his arms was the issue he did not want to drop his boy and hurt him more. When he saw Kyle move closer to them he reached out and lifted Sammy to him letting his head rest on his shoulder. Once they were back in the cell that had been home for the last few days dean moved closer to the bed and sat down on it while still holding on to Sam. Kyle glared at the boys as Dean still held on to his little brother. "Put him down Dean."

Dean turned and placed Sam as close to the wall as he could without hurting him, then stood and looked at Kyle. The itch to deck the man standing in front of him was so strong it took all his will to hold himself back. "You know I'm going to kill you when I get free. My dad and I will make sure nothing is left of you."

"I'm sure you two will try boy. Your daddy is one to watch for that's for sure. But see you to are too easy to control. You two slow yourselves down with that boy," Snapping the shackles around Dean's ankles. He also placed an iron collar around his neck which was attached to the wall closer to the bed. "You know I could do you a big favor right now if I just killed him." Dean placed his body in front of Sam as his brother started to groan and stir on the bed.

"You touch him and I will kill you. Now get out and let me take care of my brother. I did what you wanted." Dean stood so that Kyle could not reach out for Sam without moving him first. He could feel Sam sitting up behind him, and wrapping his hands in the back of Dean's shirt. He wanted to turn to Sam so that he could comfort him, but till Kyle left he could not risk taking his eyes off the man. Tossing a rag and two litter bottles of water at Dean, Kyle turned to leave the boys, "Take care of him Dean. I'll be back soon for the two of you then we can have some fun."

"Fuck you!"Sam yelled at him as the door closed sealing him and Dean in the cell again. Waiting a few more moments to make sure he was gone, Dean turned to check how bad Sam was hurt. When he turned he was almost knocked on his ass when Sam threw himself at him. Wrapping his arms around his neck and crying. Dean rocked the boy as he cried and cooed softly to him waiting on his to settle down. "Come on Sammy you need to pull it together or you're going to make yourself sick. I gotta cha now. No one is going to hurt you now. Let me look at you and get you taken care of. Dad should be here soon."

Wiping at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand, "Dean…it hurts…my back it still burns, and you're still bleeding. Why has dad got here yet?" Sam reached out a small hand to touch his brothers' stomach wounds which still had seeping blood. Dean gentle turned his brother around so that he could see his back, the saltwater had dried and the only thing that remained was the salt that covered Sam's everything. "Let me get all this salt off you then you can do me. Your arms look okay where that fucking cane hit you. Does anything feel broken other than that rib I heard snap?"

Sam shook his head and bit his lower lip as Dean poured water from one of the bottles onto the rag, he was careful of how much he used, a litter was not much for the two of them to use to clean with. He wanted to use the other litter to drink, they had not had anything to eat or drink in days. "This is going to hurt man. Sorry. I'll go as fast as I can." It took about an hour to clean all the salt from Sam's back and for Dean to be happy that none of the cut were deep enough to need stitches, (even though he could not have help any if they had). He handed the bloody rag to Sam and laid down on the bed so that Sam could tend to his front. Travin beating had caused the skin of his arms, legs, and torso to be ripped open causing them to bleed a lot. None of the wounds were deep just painful as hell. Sam took the rag and cleaned his brother up as best as he could as the older boy dozed in and out as Sam sang under his breath to calm himself and Dean. He knew Dean was hurt bad, he could feel the heat coming off his skin now. Once he was finished he crawled into the bed and lifted Dean's head so that it rested in his lap, he rarely ever got to take care of his brother when he was sick. It was usually the other way around. So Sam did what Dean had always done for him, when he was sick, he softly petted his brothers' hair, and face signing and speaking softly of when their dad would save them. Sam never doubted for a minute that his super hero of a dad would come charging in and save the day.


	10. Chapter 10

John pulled up to the old barn just after midnight, walking around to the back of his truck he armed himself with the weapons he thought that he would need. Since nothing he had could kill the bastard he just wanted to make sure if push came to shove he could get out with his boys, holy water, would keep any demon at bay for a few moments and the one thing being a marine had taught him was to know when to fall the hell back. You could always fight again as long as you got out alive so falling back was all you could do sometimes. The ringing of his phone had the hunter jumping in his skin.

"Winchester" he growled into the phone, waiting on the demon's voice to fill his ears again.

"Well who pissed in your cornflakes, John? I didn't call for the piss and vinegar."

"BOBBY!??!"

"Yeah ya IDJIT. Who did you think I was? You and the boys alright?"

John rubbed his face as his friend voice reached out to him, "No bobby, we are not alright. Some demon stole the boys. I have tracked it down to an old barn off the bypass in North Carolina. I hope to get them back tonight, I've tracked it down, and I was just getting ready to go in." He hedged on some of the details not trusting even Bobby with everything when it came to his boys.

"I'm near there, could be there in about 3 hours if you need some back up."

"I might need some later. But right now I think I can handle it. I will call you when I get finished here. If all goes well I'll have the boys and be headed anywhere but here. Too many cops in this area if ya know."

Laugher filled the line. "With you John the boys in blue more than likely have the right man. You know you can piss off a nun."

"I got an image to keep up. It's a gift."

"Yeah being an ass is a gift? You be careful and get those boys back. I just finished a hunt myself; I will stay put till I hear from ya."

"I will Bobby. Thanks for the offer. Hopefully I will not need it, later."

John flipped the phone closed and looked back at the barn. Well here goes everything. Walking toward the barn he took one more deep breath before he entered the building. Looking around the building he didn't notice anything out of place, pulling his .45 out he scanned his surrounding, waiting for the demon to appear. "HEEEEERRRREEEE'S Johnny!" the demon's voice filled the barn, "Looking for me John-boy?"

John spun to see the demon standing about 25 feet from him hidden in the hay loft of the barn. "Where are my boys? I want to see them."

Travin jumped from the loft to look at John as he walked closer to the center of the room, "You and your boys, you guys never listen. I told you. I would bring one of the kids, never said which kid it would be, I had three to pick from. So first things first, give me my knife, and then I will show you where the kid is."

Pulling the knife from his belt John tossed it toward the far wall and smiled when it sank deeply into the wall. "There is your fucking pig sticker now your turn. Where is my Fucking Kids?" The knife quivered as it settled into the wood of the post. The demon smiled at the hunter as he moved closer to his knife.

"Now John watch the blood pressure, you'll kill yourself that way. The kid is waiting for you over in that grove of trees. But you better be quick getting to them. I'm not sure how much time they have seeing that I buried them. Hope you do not mind that Johnny. I just thought you needed to work out a little, got to stay in shape." Travin laughed as he watched the color drain and then flush back in to the hunters face. The tic in his jaw working overtime as he as he fought with himself, Travin knew the hunter in John wanted his head but the father in the man just wanted his kids back. "Once I'm gone I call ya and tell ya were the other kids are. Have fun John, tick tock, the kid the box is counting on you and you know how much kids hate be to alone, in the dark."

Raising his pistol John fired at the Demon, knowing full well it would not kill it. But damn it made him feel better, because even if it didn't kill it, it still hurt like hell. "Now John let's not be childish. Now I got to get a new meat suit, and I liked this one." Travin flicked his hand making John crash into the wall before slumping in a heap on the floor. As John pulled himself up from the floor he quickly learned that the demon and the knife were long gone and he had a twisted knee for his efforts. Running back to the truck to grab his shovel he quickly made his way to the grove of trees. Scanning the area it did not take him long to find the freshly dug grave that held one of the kids. Flings dirt over his shoulder not caring for the mess that he was leaving, he soon felt the jarring impact of his shovel hitting the solid lid of the casket. "Hold on boys, I almost got ya. Can you hear me?" he called as he clawed at the edge of the lid to open the box that held the kid trapped. A soft thump could be heard as the child inside the box kicked the lid. Working his fingers under the lip he heaved upward and tore the top of the lid off. All he could see of the child inside was the soft brown bangs, peaking out of the Sammy's new hoodie, "Sammy? Hold on let's get you out of there." Reaching down he gentle lifted the kid out of the box and held them to his chest as the bound hands fisting in his sweat soaked shirt. Once he was clear of the grave he looked down at the small buddle that he carried and knew it was not one of his boys, the child was far too light and small to be either of his two. Hearing the muffled sobs of the girl, john softly cooed to her, hoping to calm her till he could free her. "Shhhh….baby girl its okay I gottcha nothings going to hurt you now. Just hold on, to me, I have to free in a second." Walking back to his truck and opening the passenger's side door he lowered the shivering child to the seat. "Let see if we can get you warmed up." Shrugging out of his jacket he quickly wrapped the little one in it. With gentle hands he checked her for injuries, noticing the fact that she cradled her right arm to her chest, "does that arm hurt sweetie Can I have a look at it?" Shyly the girl held out her arm. Lifting her chin to look at the tall man that stood before her Kisha asked, "Are you Dean and Sam's daddy? Where's my daddy? I want my daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm their daddy. What's your name honey?"

'I'm Kisha. Where's my daddy? My arms broke and he has to take care of it. Only daddy's know how to make it better!! Please can you go get my daddy?" she wailed.

"Oh honey you got to calm down. First tell me who your daddy is, if you know his number I will call him for you. That way he will not worry about you." John smiled down at the young girl who huddled in his coat, she looked so small in the huge jacket, and her soft brown hair hung well below her hips was tangled in hopeless knots. He could see small blisters on her skin from where she had been dunked in the water that he had seen. He wanted to ask her about his boys to try and find out what had happened to them, but he needed to get her safely tucked away first. Nodding her head she quickly told him her daddy's number which he called. The voice that came down the line stopped John's heart.

"You have reached Tony McLean, you know what to do." Hanging up the phone John turned haunted eyes to the little girl who now slept in his truck, 'Oh my God! I killed her daddy. What the hell am I going to tell the kid?' thought she was dead!!! Tony said she was dead. His mind whirling he turned to the only person he could think of.

"Bobby I need you to help me. How fast can you get here…Ok, I will be waiting the barn were I got Kisha at. ..No the boys are not here. He said he would call when he was safe…….DAMN IT BOBBY YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!!!! Sorry man Look I need help…… I got to get my boys back….. Thanks Bobby."


	11. Chapter 11

The room was quiet as the night settled into the late hours, the young girl lay sleeping curled up next to a large man who held her and rocked her when she would whimper. The man lay awake wishing that Bobby would hurry the Hell up and get there, he tried to sleep up each time he would close his eyes he was met with images of his children being torture and screaming out for him to help them. He could not deal with that right now. It was all that he could do to keep himself with the girl till Bobby got here; she had begged him to stay with her, after he had told her that her daddy was dead. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do next to burying his Mary. He just could not lie to her; she had asked him if he knew where her daddy was. John has wanted to lie and let her keep thinking that her daddy would ride in and save the day, But he was a marine and they did not lie to save face, it was something his honor would not allow. So he told the child that he knew that her father was passed and that he had thought of her last, asking his to take care of things for him. The girl had just looked at John when he told her and nodded her little head. Then in a quiet voice she told him, "It was the demon you know. The one that killed my mother and older brother, daddy had hunted it since I was little." She sniffled then and looked up at him with too old eyes, "It told me when it took him on that last hunt daddy and I did. It told me my daddy was dead, I just hoped you know…it was lying. What do I do now?"

John pulled the small girl into his arms as the tear fell quietly from her eyes, "If you want you can stay with me and my boys or you can live with bobby or maybe even Ellen."

"I could stay with Sam and Dean."

"Yeah if you want you can stay with them. But you have to listen to me and obey my rules. Could you do that honey?"

Kisha looked up at John and thought about everything the boys had told her about their dad while they waited to be saved. They had said he was a superhero, who would always come for them. Kisha wondered if John would use her as bait like her own father had done during hunts. She had never liked being the bait. "Dean said he would take care of me, and protect me so I want to stay with them. "

'Sweetie, do you know where the boys are now? Travin said that he moved them is that true?"

"No they were still in that cellar thing when I was brought here. I hear Kyle telling them that he had plans for when you showed up. He sounded mad that you were coming."

"How bad are the boys hurt do you know?"

"No. After I broke my arm they took me away. I could hear them screaming but I never got to see them again after that. I'm sorry, Mister."

"It's okay let's go get some rest and wait for my friend Bobby to get here. You can rest now, honey I will not let anything happen to you." John climbed into his truck and headed to the motel that he was staying and prayed that Bobby would get there soon. He wanted his boys back now.

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean moaning in his sleep, resting his hand on his brother's forehead he could feel the heat raising off his skin. The younger boy had no idea what he could do for his brother to help him with a fever. Dean was always the one that took care of things, he would fix the mess they were in now. Running his finger under the collar that bound Dean neck to the wall he checked to make sure it was not too tight and that Dean could still breathe. "Wish I had a paper clip. Then I could get that thing off you." Sam lifted Dean's head from his lap and stood, to explore the new room they were in. Sam moved to the door and tried the handle knowing it would be locked but just having to try anyway. "Where are you dad?" Sam asked the empty air around him. "Dad will be here soon Sammy."

Spinning around he saw Dean starting to sit up on the bed. 'Find anything to help us get out of here?"

"No. What do you think he will do to us next?"

The fear was clear in Sam's voice and it killed the big brother inside Dean to hear the fear knowing there was not a damn thing he could do to protect him from the mad man that held them. He could only pretend not to be scared shitless himself and wait for their dad to come and save them. Kyle had told him that John was coming, and that he had plans for one last game. One in which he did not care if the boys survived or not. That caused Dean to worry, no so much for himself but for Sammy. The little boy had already been hurt more than Dean liked to deal with. His back still had weeping cuts on it and the burns on his legs and sides were the clips had been were starting to look infected. "I don't know Sammy. Come here and sit down for awhile." Dean wanted his brother back closer to him. But before he could take a step the door to their cell opened and Kyle stepped in. Sam turned to look up at the older man and fell into a fighting stance before his brother.

"Well I see you two are up and ready for your big day! Come on Sam I need to set you. Daddy should be here soon and I know how much you to are looking forward to seeing him. One question, who do you two think Daddy will save first?" reaching out a Hand to try and grab Sam Kyle received a powerful kick to his ribs. "So the last beat down not enough for you little Sambo?"

"Let us go or I'm going to kick your ass." Sam growled in his best dean voice. Kyle just laughed at the thin teen who was trying to protect his big brother. Looking at the older boy he grinned.

"He is so cute. Just like a little puppy, but just like a puppy you have to teach then who is in change." A quick fight broke out with fist and feet flying in every direction and ended with Sam on the floor whit his arm pinned Kyle's hand. His wrist was twisted at a painful angle in the arm lock which had Kyle's foot resting in his armpit. Dean and Sam both knew how easy it would be for Kyle to snap, and dislocate the arm and shoulder in this hold.

Dean looked at Kyle and begged for his brother, "Please….Don't….His just a kid…Please….You won just let him go."

"now Dean if I let him go what will he learn?" leaning back quickly while pushing with his foot that rested in the boys armpit Kyle laughed as Sam's shoulder made a loud POP that caused Both boys to scream out one in pain and the other in pure rage. Sam's tears fell to the floor as he banged his forehand in his free arm. Reaching out with the arm he tried to drag himself closer to safety to Dean. "Dean make him stop!! PLEASE!!MAKE HIM STOP!!! ARGH!!"

Kyle watched as the boy tried to reach his brother once again. He was not expecting it when a boot hit him in the face. Which cause him to let go of Sam as blood poured him his now busted nose. Once he felt the hands release he crawled to his brother's side. Dean picks the boy up and held him to his chest knowing that Kyle would take Sam from him when he recovered.

"Cute Real CUTE!!! Now give him to me and I will not hurt him for this bloody nose you gave me. You make me take him and I swear you will listen to him scream before I come back for you."

'Don't let him have me Please DE!!"

Dean growled at Kyle hating the man. "Take me. Leave Sam alone."

"Sorry Dean no can do. Sam has to come with me now. Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way? Your choice." Seeing Dean pull Sam tighter into his chest and was the way he folded himself around the boy told Kyle everything he needed to know. "Hard way it is then."

Kyle removed something from his pocket that Dean could not see as he talked to Sam trying to comfort the boy, but knowing that Kyle would win. With him bound to the wall he only could move so much and Sam's body wrapped around his chest limited his movements even more. Both boys knew it was hopeless but neither of them could just let the other be taken. Suddenly a shock of electricity ran from the collar on his neck down his body then into Sam's causing both boys to cry out. Dean fell to his knees releasing his hold on Sam. Sam tried to hold on to dean's neck but his hands release as soon as the shock ended. Kyle quickly grabbed Sam by the leg and pulled him outside of Dean's reach. While he pressed the button he held in his hand again sending another shock to the neck collar the boy wore. "You got to love these new dog collars. Packs a punch huh Dean? Now you rest for a while and listen for Sammy he to scream for you. I am going to enjoy this Dean."

Dean could only watch helpless as Sam was dragged kicking and scream from the cell. Soon the halls were filled with the cries and screams of his baby brother, falling to his knees with his hands covering his ears Dean chanted to himself, "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry" as his tears fell from his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby pulled up to the motel at around midnight; knocking on the door he was ready for an earful when the younger hunter opens the door. He knew that it had taken longer than he would like to reach the Oldest Winchester and when the boys were in danger the man was in a even worst temper than normal which on a good day was hard to deal with and Bobby knew today was not a good day. When the door opened Booby entered being careful not to break the salt lines that were laid down to help guard the room.

"Thank you for getting here Bobby. I could really use your help right now."

"You know I am here for you Johnny." Booby turned his head to look at the bed when he heard a small whimper and smiled at the small lump on the bed. "You get Sammy back already? Where's Dean?"

"No that is Kisha she's the little girl of another hunter named Tony. His dead now and she has no one to go too and wants to stay with the boys. So I guess I got a little sister to go with my boys. The demon did a number on her also. He had her with the boys and tortured her as well. I know the blisters from hot water that she was dunked in. She has not told me how her right arm got broken, just that after that she was taken away from the boys. Then the bastard buried her alive for me to dig up."

Bobby took off his hat and rubbed his head as his blood boiled at the thoughts of what had been done to the little girl. "Does she know where the boys are?"

"No. She said that once her arm was broken they took her from the boys, and never saw them again. But she did hear them hurting the boys she just doesn't know how bad they are. What am I going to do bobby. I have no idea where my boys are or what kind of shape they are in. The only thing I know is that they are underground in some kinda cellar."

"How you know that john?"

"I heard the echo when I was talking to the demon he moved around some and I heard the difference, for all the help it does me now."

Bobby patted the younger man on the back as he heard the despair enter his tone. "We'll get your boys back. They are the toughest boys I know John. You trained them well, Dean will keep them together till we get to them you know that."

John just looked at his old friend and then at the little girl on the bed, "Could you watch her for me while I get my boys. I do not want to risk taking her near these bastards again. I have no idea how or if she is trained, till I know what she can do. She's too young to be hunting anyway, I think her dad let her hunt with him but God bobby she is Sam's age and I still do not let him hunt. Dean never when hunting till he was Sixteen and I had trained him since he was five. What was her dad thinking, she's a little girl."

Bobby grinned at Johns rant, "You're an old softy you know that Johnny. You been livin in a cave you know women tend to do anything that we guys can do." Laughing to himself, "Like you to tell Ellen that girls should not hunt, she would kick your ass."

"Ellen is a different story that woman is scary! She keeps Bill on a short leash, but she would never let her little Jo hunt. Hell she ripped me a new one when she found out that Dean was hunting. My jaw still hurts where she popped me!" John grinned as he recalled his friend Bill carrying his wife out of the bar after she jacked john's jaw after over hearing the proud father telling his friend how Dean had made his first kill. Once Ellen had reign in her temper a little she stormed back out with an ice pack for John as well as a what were you thinking his still a kid nag for the hunter.

The hunters relaxed for a moment at the memory of their fallen friend, Bill had been killed during a hunt just a few months after that last meeting in the bar with Ellen. Bill had been a great hunter and friend to both Bobby and John, his death had rocked both hunters making both think about John's boys and what would happen to them if John was killed during a hunt. John had asked Bobby to take the boys in if that happened and the older hunter had agreed. Both men jumped when the phone in Johns pocket rang it took them both a few seconds to recover and answer the phone.

"Winchester"

The voice that floated down the line was one that both hunters knew all too well, "Dad?"

"Dean son is that you. Where the hell are you? How are you and Sam doing?"

"I'm fine. Sammy needs you to get to him Now Dad!! He doesn't have much time. Please Dad. Get Sam First. He's at ….mmmm."

John heard dean's voice fading as the phone was pulled from him and the gag was placed back into his mouth. A new voice came on the line for John to hear. "Hello John, You ready to choice which of your boys you're going to save first? Dean here wants you to find Sammy. I think you should go for Dean first. Neither of them have much time, till my little traps kill them. Which one is it going to be so that I can let you tell the other goodbye, because I am such a good guy."

"You hurt either of them and I swear to God almighty that I will kill you."

"John listen to me very careful now. You are not going to see me. Never! This is your lesson John! You have to let me get away. If you try and get me you will lose one if not both of your boys. But maybe just maybe if you are fast enough you can save them both. I don't think you're fast enough. I think your need for revenge is stronger than your love for your boys. So what do you want more John? Me or your boys? I going to tell you were Dean is, then I am going to tell you were I am going to be. If I see you Sam dies plain and simple. See I put a little something extra in my trap with Sam. See your baby is hogtied and trapped underground in a floodway. With a hidden little prize if you come for me instead of your boys."

Kyle turned so that he could see the video feed of Sam lying on his side while water rushed by him. Dean's eyes watered as he saw the fear on his brother's face, as Sam struggled to right himself only to fall back on to his side. He could see his brother calling out for him, not knowing that dean was miles away from him now, bound to a metal bed frame. He killed out his legs when Kyle got when in range of him again he missed but he had to try something. His Sammy needed him; a tear fell from his eye as he turned his face back to the screen that showed his brother. Kyle reached over and wiped the tear away. "Aww John, Dean here is crying. You better hurry it up. Te floodway will open at 4:00pm then it will take about 5 minutes for it to fill and drown your baby. But if you hurry you may be about to find him in time. Dean is at the Motel Six off interstate 40 near exit 124 in room number 17. I will be packing up my stuff at the red roof off 321 bypass room number 6. Pick which will it be do you want me or your boys. Better hurry John or Dean here is going to watch as his baby brother drowns."

John looked at his watch as the line when dead, it was 3:15 pm the gates would open in 45 minutes, and he was only 25 minutes away from Dean. But the red roof was only about 5 minutes away. Which should he go to first?? He want to get the bastard that had hurt his boys, could he get all three in time?? Jumping into his truck the engine roared to life as it tore down the road toward its goal.

Ok guys I need to find out what you guys what John to do. Should he try and get Kyle. Or do you think he would go after Dean. I will do whatever gets the most votes. FLD you count like most cause it your present.:P Hope you are still liking it. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed or added this as a alert you guys ROCK!!!! I hope to post more soon


	13. Chapter 13

Dean pulled at the bound that held his arms to the metal frame that held him pinned. His eyes never left the screen of the television that showed him his little brother. It was torture for him to watch Sam call out for him without being able to get to him. He had always been there for Sammy, now he was forced to watch as Sam was hurt time and time again while he was unable to help him. Now he had to sit here and watch Sam struggle not to drown and wait on his father to save him, then they could get to Sam.

"Now Dean before I go I want to give you a little parting gift. I never got to see you bleed, let's fix that shall we?" Dean eyed the bowie knife that the man held in his hand. He glared at the man as he ran the blunt side of the knife down his bare chest. Dean hated the way his muscles jerked and twitched under the touch of the cold steel. "You know Sam screamed so sweetly for you each time we played together. I wonder who you will scream for. Daddy maybe or will you scream for your baby brother? Look he is screaming for you, begging you to save him." Dean bit his bottom lip as he felt the blade bite into his lower stomach, felt the blood slowly flowing into the cradle of his bellybutton and lap. Kyle smiled as he heard a quiet growl start in the young boy's throat. "Come now Dean I want to hear you scream for me." Stabbing down with the knife, Kyle laughed as Dean arched off the head rails as far as the bounds would let him. Dean whimpered as he tried to hold in the scream that tore up his throat, the knife now stuck deep in his thigh. Kyle twisted the blade cause the scream to break free from the locked lips of the boy. Pain brighten green eyes glared at the madman, "My dad is going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"MMM… is that so? No Dean, see you all are going to die tonight. See when daddy opens that door his is going to take a load of buckshot at point blank range and you are going to slowly bleed to death while watching baby brother drown." Kyle smiles as he watches more tears far from the boy's eyes as he turns his head to look at the screen again. Kyle takes his time cutting the boys arms and chest none of the cut deep enough to kill out right just deep enough to hurt like hell. Enjoying the gasp and whimper it pulls from the boy, each one causing a thrill to travel up Kyle's spine. "Now Dean I hate to leave you, but I have to get ready for that father of your, do you think he will come after you or me?" he stands and walks behind the bed petting Dean's hair as he moves. Then he lowers his head to place a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, before he slams the knife deeply into Dean's back just below his ribcage. The scream that fills the air is beautiful to Kyle, long and loud and filled with pain, leaving the boys barely aware. Leaving the knife still in the bound boys, Kyle bumped the hilt causing the boys to groan at the intense pain that lanced upward from the wound. Replacing the gag and petting the boy's cheek Kyle stood to leave the room. Smiling as at the boy who was fighting to remain alert, noticing how he eyes rolled and failed to track anything long. "Tell Daddy I said Hi. If he survives the shotgun, I wish I could see his face when he finds you. He's going to watch you die Dean, and you are going to watch Sammy die." Kyle laughter filled Dean's ears as the man leaves the boy alone to wait for his father.

As soon as the man leaves Dean begins to work to get loose from his bonds. Gritting his teeth against the blinding pain as his tugs to free himself pulls at the muscles surrounding the knife causing him more pain. Turning his head he rubbed his face against his shoulder trying to get the gag out of his mouth so that he could warn his father of the one trap that he can see and it scared the shit out of him. Dean worked the gag as he heard his father's truck roar into the parking lot of the motel.

John pulled into the lot just ten minutes after he had left his room, running ever red light and breaking all knew road laws to get to his son quickly. He could hunt the bastard that had taken them later. If he could track down a stigra across two states a human man would be no big deal. Then he would make sure the man paid in full for hurting his children. Racing up the stairs looking for room 17, slowing when he final saw the door to the room. Pulling his gun from his back be braced himself in front of the door and prepared to kick the door in.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Sorry for the hanger there. I just wanted to get a post up this weekend. I will post more as soon as I can. I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story. I hope that you liked it luliana!! Thank you again to everyone who is reviewing for me it means a lot to me. Well Hope to get more up for you guys soon.I just wanted to be a bit evil today. LOL


	14. Chapter 14

The water rose almost to his chest as the rains fell and the flood ways opened early to let the extra water pass. Sam forced his bound hands around the bars at his back and pulled himself up as much as he could. The cross bar on the grate keep him from being able to sit up fully as well as the fact that his knees were pulled up behind his back and bound to his wrist. Who ever thought of hogtying should be hunted down raised from the dead and then send back to hell, the young boy thought. "Dean!!! Help me!" he screamed know that his brother could not help him this time. But he could not stop himself from calling out to him. He had always been there when Sam needed him. Dean had been the one that patched him up when he got hurt and made the hurt go away like when Sally Jenkins broke his heart in sixth grade or when John Miller knocked out his front tooth over lunch money. It was Dean who took care of him and made him feel safe. Their Dad was the one who keep the both safe. But in Sam's mind John was the one who protected Dean and Dean took care of everyone, including John.

Sam felt glass and other items in the dirty waterway cutting his bare skin and he was starting to shake with the cold. "Please hurry guys. I don't want to die." The young boys cried as he began to give up hope that he would ever see his family again.

Across town at the motel 6.

John braced himself on his back foot when he hears his son yell, "WIRE DAD NO THERE IS A TRIP WIRE. DON'T KICK THE DAMN DOOR PLEASE."

Throwing his weight to the side at the last second John's foot landed on the side of the wall instead of on the door. The jarring impact sent shock waves to his knee, hip and groin causing John to curse up a blue streak.

"Dean Son can you hear me. What kind of trap is it? Does it point toward me or you son?"

John worried that the trap was to kill his son and that thought had the older hunter almost on his knees. He listened for Dean to reply.

"It's a shotgun and it is pointed at the door Dad. When you open the door it will go off and hit you point blank and it is filled with double 00 buckshot. Try the window or something dad. Just leave the damn door alone. Hurry Dad the water is getting higher on Sam. Please dad!"

"Son? You can see Sammy. Is he alright? Where is he?"

John moved to the window and looked inside and saw his son bound to the head board of the bed in the far side of the room he look at the window sill and did not notice any trip wires as he slides the tip of his hunting knife in the sill to undo the lock. Once it is the lock is popped he opens the window and waits to see if anything is going to happen. When nothing does he lifts himself in and then as his foot hits the floor he hears a soft snapping sound and jerks his head down and to the left where the sound was from. The knife tip comes to a stop in his cheekbone just below his right eye. John falls to the floor grabbing at the blade. He pulls it out of his cheek as he feels the blood pour from the long cut that angels up from just to the side of his nose a good three inches till it ends in a deep stab to his cheek. The bastard was trying to kill me! John thinks.

Dean sees his dad go down and then see the knife. "DAD"

"I'm fine Dean let's get you out of here. Then we can get Sammy after that I vote we kill this fucker or better yet let's find a Wendigo and let him do the dirty work. Then we can kill the Wendigo. Sound good to you?"

John tried to keep talking as he sees the condition his son is me. "Dean tell me where you are hurt son. I can see the stab wound and other cuts but what else did that fuck do while he had you."

"Dean looked at his dad and tried to not look back at the screen which showed Sammy fall into the water once again as he lost his balance on his knees. "My shoulders are out and my Hip maybe I'm not sure. But there is still a knife in my back from just before he left here. Hurry and get me off this bed Dad. The address for Sam is over there on the TV and by the looks of the screen we do not have much time. Just untie me and then leave me I will wait here for you. Please Dad go get Sammy Hurry!!!"

John cut the ropes that held his son to the head board then as quickly as he could he made the knife as sable as he could. Pulling out his cell phone he called Bobby. "I need you to come to the motel 6 and get Dean the hell out of here. He is too hurt to go with me to get Sammy and the Bastard has a TV with Sam on it playing for dean and me. The water is already pouring in on him Bobby. I have to go! But I need to know that Dean is going to be alright. How long will it take you to get here? It took me about 10 min?"

Pausing to listen to bobby John turned to get the address for Sam.

"You what???? She had a WHAT???? Bobby are you shitting me??? Fine! Bobby this is my baby we're talking about. …..Yeah alright I will stay here. You get your ass to my boy NOW singer. Yeah the address here is 2378 Elm Street. What that's where you are. Give that girl a kiss from me when you find Sam."

Hanging up the phone John moved Dean so that he was laying flat on his stomach so that John could take the knife out of his back without hurting him more.

"Son Bobby is at the place that Sammy is being held or at least the address that Kyle left here. It seems that when that little girl Kisha was sleeping she had a vision or some such shit about where Sam is. You know Bobby he thinks that kinda shit is fine and safe and all. So he high tailed it with the little gal. He was just getting there when I called him. If that is the place Sam is he should be getting there soon."

John felt Dean tense under his hands as the image of his brother was lost below the water that was now over his head even when he was on his knees. "DAD LOOK SAM JUST WHEN UNDER!!!SAVE HIM!!" John lifted Dean and turned him so that he could not see the screen. Bob had not entered the screen yet and John did not want Dean to watch as his little brother drown. John saw the little face of his son break the surface one last time before it was covered with water and all he could see was the soft brown curls float on top of the water.

Sorry for the cliffhanger again guys. The cut to john is to match the scar that I find OH so sexy on JDM that you get a good look at in Salvation and Devil's trap. That man is just too cool and once I saw the scar I wondered how he got it. So all I could think of was by trying to saving one of his boys from something is how he got it. If any of you want to write something maybe a drabble about that scar I would love to read them. Well Hope you all still love this. I love writing it. We are almost done.


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby pulled his truck up to the edge of the water way that Kisha told him to stop at. "This is the one. He is in there." She took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the truck before it had stopped fully.

"Hold your horses there little lady! Damn it I said STOP!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed his rifle from its gun rack as he ran to catch up with the running girl. I'm getting to old for this Shit. Bobby thought as he grabbed Kisha's shirt and pulled her to a stop.

"HEY Let me GO!! He doesn't have much time. I watched him drown!! Please!!!!!"

"I know your upset but we are not going to run in like a bunch of idjets now follow me."

Jumping down into the waist deep water that was rushing into the spillway, the icy water stole his breath for a second as he got use to the feel of the cold water. Walking as quickly as he dared in the pitch black tunnel his caution was thrown out the window when he heard the youngest Winchester call out for his older brother, then nothing.

"SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU BOY?"

"HIS UNDER THE WATER!!! I TOLD YOU HE IS DYING!" Kisha yelled behind him as she tried to push past the older hunter. She could hear Sam scream for help in her head. But she didn't dare tell the other hunter that. Her father had told her how other hunters would try and kill her if they knew what she could do. She had trusted the hunter enough to tell him of her vision of Sam. But to tell him that she could hear him when she was close enough to him was just too much to share with him. Sam's voice was getting weaker and weaker as the older hunter started to run down the waterway.

Bobby quickly fell to his knees when he saw the storm grate that blocked the end of the tunnel. His heart was in his throat when he saw the brown hair floating just below the surface of the water. Pulling the child up as far as he could Bobby rubbed the hair from Sam's cold face. Coughing Sam opened his eyes to look up at Bobby. The older hunter was happy that he was already on his knees when he heard the boy cough.

"Bobby! Please! Don't let me go under again! PLEASE!" Sam cried as the water rushed over him and splashed his face.

"Kisha get ya tail over here and hold on to Sam for me!"

Kisha placed her hands under Sam's armpits and held him to her, but Sam was heavy and they both fell under the water as her grab slipped.

Bobby grabbed both kids as they when under the water. 'Holy HELL!! DAMN IT stand up! Kisha STAND UP. Good Girl! Now Hold him!!!"

Kisha nodded her head as she braced Sam's head on her shoulder keeping his mouth out of the water.

Sam coughed and gagged as he felt Bobby picking the locks that held him to the grate. The world was blurring around the edges as more water found its way into his mouth and into his lungs. "Dean?"

Across town John held Dean as he watched his baby go under the water. Dean was screaming and fighting John to get to look at the screen.

"SAMMY!!LET ME GO DAD I HAVE TO SAVE SAMMY!!!" Dean raged at his dad.

"Dean Listen to me there is nothing we can do. Bobby is there we have to wait and see if he can save Sam. We would be too late. DEAN LISTEN TO ME! STOP Your going to hurt yourself more. YOU HAVE A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF YOU BACK AND ALL THIS FIGHTING IS GOING TO MAKE IT TEAR DEEP!!! NOW STAND DOWN THAT IS AN ORDER!"

John felt like an ass for ordering Dean to be still when he himself wanted to rip the room apart as he watched his youngest child drown before his eyes. Both men jumped when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello John you enjoying the video I know I am? But no fair having someone else save Sam." John looked up at the screen as Kyle told him someone Saved Sam. John let out a sob as he saw Bobby holding Sam above the water and his boy was coughing. "OH THANK GOD!"

"I will have to give you this one John. You saved the day and I stacked everything I had to make you lose. But then there is still Dean. He could still die from that stab wound I gave him. I know for a fact that I hit at least one organ, maybe more. Both of your boys will never forget me John. Maybe I will look you and your family up in a few years. They were so fun to play with. But I just wanted to let you know You won! I respect that!! This time you were better than me. Next time we will just have to see."

"There is not going to be a next time. When I see you again I will Kill you not questions asked." He hissed at the man.

"You will never see me John. Just like this time! You failed your boys John you may have saved him. You can't keep them save from what you cannot see. I'll see you around John." Kyle laughed as he heard John curse at him.

Kyle smiled as he saw the state line come into view as he hung up the phone on John. He would be back to play with the hunter later. He had lost to the hunter this time. But next time he would take the man himself and have some fun with him. I wonder if the kids would fight as hard to get the father back.

John turned his face back to dean as the boy cried from relief as he watched Bobby carry Sam off the screen. John grabbed Dean and carried him toward the truck.

"Hold on Son. I'm going to get you help. Just hold on for me. Dean stay awake for me son. Please. Sammy is going to be waiting for you at the hospital. You know how he gets when he does not get what he wants."

Dean heard his father's voice but he sounded so far away. He gave in to the blackness that was reaching for him. He knew dad had him and Bobby had Sammy as he could finally let everything go and let his dad handle things for a while. Dean gave into the pull of his body!!

John pushed his truck as hard as he could without hurting Dean as the truck bounced on the pot holes filled road. Where there always this many pot holes in this damn road before? He keeps his hand on Dean's pulse as he drove to scared to remove his fingers from the soft beat. "Hold on Son! Just hold on."

Pulling up to the ER in a cloud of smoke as he locked his wheels and slid to a stop leaving about an inch of rubber on the white walk way. Carrying Dean like a baby in his arms he ran into the ER screaming for Help. The was swarmed by people in grey and green shirts that took Dean from him and pushed him from the doors his son was pushed behind. A nurse came back out a few minutes later holding Dean's jacket and necklace, "Sir I thought you should hold on to these. It will be a while till you are allowed to see your son. They are going to take him to surgery to remove the knife from his back. You did a great job of keeping it stable." John took the items that the nurse passed him and held the necklace in his clenched fist, 'Dean is going to be so mad they took this from him. He never takes it off, ever.' "Sir he is going to be fine we have the best doctors here. Just trust us to do everything in our power to get him back for you."

"Thank you"

The nurse looked down at her shoes as she watched the father walk toward the waiting room. "Ummm Sir. I hate to ask but could you move your truck. It's kinda blocking the whole front of the hospital." John looked up and blushed as he recalled how he had left his truck.

"Sure. Sorry!"

"No worries. I understand. I have two boys of my own."

Parking his truck in a real parking space this time, john looked up when he heard tires squeal again at the front of the hospital again. Glad I moved my truck. John thought till he heard the voice that cried out for help.

"Help I need help here!" Bobby's voice filled the air as John ran to see the man holding Sam to his chest as he ran in the front doors of the building.

John got there just in time to see Sam being taken behind the doors to the ER. "Bobby what the Hell is wrong with Sammy?" He looked down to see Kisha holding his hand as she looked at the doors Sam was taken into.

"He's going to be alright! He has to be."

Picking up the small girl John walked toward the waiting room and her as she sobbed into his chest. "Bobby tell me what happened to Sammy."

"John he just couldn't stop throwing up in the truck then he just started choking on it. I could not get him to stop choking. I have no idea happened to him. I guess too much of the water got into his lungs. I'm sorry I did not get there fast enough."

"Their Safe now the doctors will fix them up good as new. You'll see." John was not sure who he was talking to Bobby or himself. Kisha just cried as John rocked her and waited on word about his children.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boys are back with John and Safe now! Now they just have to recover and decide if they should keep Kisha with them or not. What do you guys think? You guys are the best you know that. You all give me so many reasons to go on with this story! Ya'll are the best readers ever


	16. Chapter 16

Family of Dean Winchester? The doctor called out as he neared the waiting room. He saw two men stand up and move toward him. The taller of the two held a small girl in his arms who had a pink cast on her right arm. Her face was a ruby color like she had a bad sunburn, but she was wearing a light cotton tank top that let her arms be free to keep the weight off her sunburns. The other man wore a ball cap and looked ill at ease.

"I'm Dean's father" The taller one said as he passed the sleeping girl to the older man. "How is he? How are my boys?"

"I have not heard about your other son yet. But I wanted you to know that Dean's injuries are very severe. You boy has been beaten with what we think is a cane; this by itself caused him to have internal bleeding and bruised his kidneys. It may have caused some of the lacerations that we found also. The Stab wound also caused his right kidney to be lacerated also. That explained why there was so much blood in his urine. He is going to have all this repaired with surgery. This is the most common injury with beatings and stab wounds. I think your boy will be fine in a few weeks, given that he rest and takes it easy. The wound in his upper leg was a miracle. It missed every single blood vessels I have no idea how. But I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He is running a fever but with the med he will be on he should be fine. All the other injuries will heal on their own; they are from beating from the cane and with bare hands. He was lucky this time. I will let you know when he gets out of recovery."

"Thank you. Thank you." John shakes the doctor's hand as he waits on news of Sam.

Bobby looked at John as he sat back down and breathed a little easier. "Sam is going to be alright John, He is a little banged up but I think he is going to be fine as soon as we get him back with his brother. You know how your boys are. They do a hell of a lot better as a team."

"I know Bobby. But I never got to see Sam before they took him. What if?"

"Now don't go borrowing trouble you don't need John. Your boy will be fine and you damn well know it."

Family of Samuel Winchester

"Yes"

"He is doing fine Mr. Winchester. He is very sick but he will be fine in time. He did have Pleural Effusion or water in his lungs which we were able to remove but it may set up an infection if we're not careful. That infection could very easily turn in to full blown pneumonia. Also it was fresh water that he was in so all the water that he ingested was absorbed into his blood stream which has caused an electrolyte abnormality. That we are taking care of with IV fluids. He also has a broken rib and a ton of lacerations to his back none of these were very deep but they were all bleeding when he came in. He also had some metal splinters in his palms and forearms, we removed them and cleaned the wounds before we casted his left arm. I am placing him in room 237 if you want to see him. It is a double room and we plan on putting his brother with him as soon as we can. He was calling for him before we sedated him."

She led the small family to the room where the youngest Winchester was now sleeping. She stepped back and let the family enter and asked them if they needed anything. They both said no.

John walked to Sam's bed side and brushed his baby's hair out of his eyes. He looked at the oxygen mask that covers his son's face. He could see the dark purples and blues that covered his body. They had beaten his boys and John had let it happen. Now he held his son's hand as the man who had hurt his children got away from him. "Bobby I want to get this ass hole. No matter how long it takes."

"We will John." Bobby felt Kisha stir in his arms and when to set her on her feet. "You awake little one."

"Sam is going to be fine. I know Dean said so. He said nothing would take Sam from him, because he is a big brother."

John smiled at her brushed her long hair from her face. God she looks so young how am I going to take care of three kids now. She has no one to take care of her.

She walked over to Sam and started to card her fingers in his hair looking up at John and Bobby. "Can I be their little sister now? I always wanted brothers."

"Yeah you can. But you have to listen to me at all times with no questions asked is that clear?"

'Yes sir!"

Bobby turned to look at the door when a new bed was pushed in with a sleeping Dean on it. The boy looked like Hell warmed over but he was breathing on his own and that was more than they could say a lot of the time when the boys ended up in the hospital.

"He should be waking up in a few hours Sir. Then we will know if everything is alright."

"Thank you very much for all that you are doing for my boys."

"You're welcome."

"Bobby do you mind taking Kisha to the motel so that the two of you can get some sleep. I will see you both in the morning."

"Sure John. Come on little lady. You want to get a frosty before we head in?"

She bobbed her head up and down as she took Bobby's rough hand in hers as he led him down the hall.

"Now it's all up to you two. It's time to wake up guys please. Please wake up." John said as he took both of his boys hands in his and he did something rarely did anymore. He prayed.


	17. a new family is born

The boy's eyes opened slowly to see a huge blurry image above his bed. 'What the???Who is that?'

"Daddy? Hurts" his rough voice whispered out.

"I know it hurts son. I know! Now open your eyes for us. Please. The doctor's told us that when you wake up and stay wake for an hour you can go see ya brother. SO that he will shut up and leave everyone alone."

"Where's Dean?" the slurry question was answered y his brothers deep voice. "I'm right here and these damn nurse and dad will not get me any real food. They are trying to kill me Sammy. I asked for food and they gave me a SALAD dude do I look like a damn rabbit or you for that matter. No! Raising his voice as the food cart wheeled by with dinner he said, "You only get a body like this if you eat red meat now bring me a DAMN BURGER WITH EXTRA ONIONS!!"

"If you don't pipe down I am going to give you another shot in your bottom just for good measure." The nurse told him as she changed the bandages on his stab wounds.

"Your just being mean there 'hot lips' so you want to give me some of that hot action?" he winked at her as he hummed the theme song to an old TV show causing the nurse to laugh at him.

"How old are you son? I think you are faking your age if you know that show. If you do not give the staff a break I am going to go find nurse Klinger to give you the shot. You get me young man. Now your brothers up mess with him for a while."

Dean closed his mouth as she called him on his joke with the old TV show his dad liked to watch. Some people just loved to steal thunder guess Hot lips was one of them. He looked over at Sam and smiled. "Good to see you up final sleeping beauty. If you keep sleeping we were going to dress you in a blue velvet dress and let Kisha do your hair and put makeup on you."

"Kisha where is she. DID you find her to Dad?"

A little sandy haired girl popped up beside his bed. "See dad I told you he would be fine and you did not need to worry so much. Hey Sam sorry it took so long for us to get to you. Bobby is slow ya know he is kinda old."

"Who you calling old short stuff?" Bobby picked the girl up as she squealed and pulled his cap off so she could smack him with it.

The tension in the room faded quickly as both brothers looked at each other then their father, they were all alive that is all they needed right now, everything else could be worked out later.

John looked at his little family that had grown over night the little girl crawled up bob and wrapped her legs around his hips to help hold her weight. She looked up at John and asked the question both his boys wanted to know.

"When can we go home daddy?"

The doctor entered the room as the question was asked. "Well since Dean has not fever and is doing well with his wounds I do not see why he cannot go home today. Sam if you do not have a fever and your lungs still sounds clear you can go home also. How does that sound"

It sounds great dean said as he laughed at the look fear on Sammy face.

"Yeah that is easy for you to say." Sam growls. He tries to think of ways to make sure his lungs sound clear. I wonder if you can fake that? He thinks as the doctor presses the cold disk to his chest. After a few seconds that seem to last forever, the doctor gives the family the all clear.

Several hours later

The sun had set as John and Kisha walk into the hotel room with her new outfits and things. John had taken her to get new things since all her stuff had been lost with her father in the fire he had set. The least he could do was replace all the stuff he had taken from her. He wished that he could replace everything so easily, but he knew that he couldn't. She had started calling him daddy as soon as he told her that she could stay with him. It seemed second nature to her.

"Boy's time for bed. Sam you and Dean can share the one near the door Kisha honey you can have the other I am taking the sofa. Now go brush your teeth and then hit the sack." He ordered the three.

They all filed into the small bathroom of the hotel and did as they were told. Then quickly fell asleep while John laid all the salt lines and warded the room. He final when to the bathroom to take his own shower and brush his teeth, as he walked out he smiled at the image before him.

Kisha had crawled into the bed with the boys. She was wedged on her side with Sam in front of her as she wrapped her arm around his stomach like he was her teddy bear. Sam's fingers just brushed his brother's chest as it fell over Kisha's ribs. While Dean's longer arms reached over both small body's and rested on the other side of Sam hanging off the bed. The kids were a tangle of legs and arms as they rested together. Both of his boy's had found ways to protect and cover Kisha's as she rested peacefully in the arms of her new brothers.

"God Mary, do you see your boys. They have had a sister for all of a day and they are already putty in her hands." He covered the kids with the blanket form the free bed and petted Kisha's face as he looked at her. "I hope you understand what you are getting yourself into little lady. Once a Winchester you are forever a Winchester. He kissed each of the children as he turned out the lights and lay down in the free bed and dreamed peaceful dreams for the first time in almost 14 years.

Thank you all for reading this. I hope it did not seem rushed at the end. I just could not keep the boys in the hospital it stirred to many painful memories for me. I tried to do them well but I could not stop thinking of bad things from my recent past and I just could not stay there it was killing my muse as it were. I am very happy to have so many people reading this story with me and giving be reviews that have helped to keep going. You are all wonderful people. Thank you I hope you come back for the next story I am planning. It is going to be very dark and it will have Kisha in it as well. Hope to see you again. Till then be happy everyone.

"


End file.
